


Everything will fill with light

by gabrielasette



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielasette/pseuds/gabrielasette
Summary: Cristiano Ronaldo, o melhor jogador de futebol do mundo, se apaixona pelo babá do seu filho, Lionel Messi. E Sergio Ramos está apenas interessado em todo esse drama.A história não é minha. Todos os direitos reservados a @haroldslouishttps://archiveofourown.org/works/4838516/chapters/11082911
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 7





	1. Um

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [haroldslouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldslouis/pseuds/haroldslouis). Log in to view. 



“Leo, você viu o Fofinho?” Júnior disse, descendo correndo pelas escadas e se aproximando da cozinha em passos rápidos.  
Leo cortava vegetais quando o menino de cabelos encaracolados entrou rapidamente na grande cozinha. O mais velho limpa suas mãos sujas no avental com a imagem do prêmio ballon d'or — aparentemente era o único que Cristiano tinha.  
“Não está conseguindo achar?” Pergunta enquanto se abaixa para ficar na altura do garoto que tinha as bochechas molhadas de lágrimas.  
Júnior balança a cabeça negando e as curvas de seu cabelo balançam de acordo com o movimento.  
“Eu olhei em todos os lugares!” Exclamou o menino e Leo o pega no colo, colocando sua pequena cabeça em seu peito. “Vem, meu amor, vamos procurar juntos. O que acha? Talvez Fofinho tenha caído embaixo da sua cama” O homem subia as escadas e ia em direção ao quarto com o garoto em seu colo com os pequenos bracinhos em volta de seu pescoço. Junior ainda soluçava por causa do choro, mas aparentava estar mais calmo depois que Leo foi procurar Fofinho.  
Quando chegaram no segundo andar o mais velho colocou o menino gentilmente no chão e caminharam em direção ao quarto. O poster do Homem-Aranha chamativo fez Leo sorrir ao lembrar do fascínio que o menor tinha com o herói. Júnior deu mais uma olhada e encolheu os ombros. “Não consigo achar” Ele murmurou.  
Leo sorriu. “Você só deu uma olhada, pequeno. Vamos procurar direito. Eu vejo debaixo da cama e você procura dentro da caixa de brinquedos, ok?” Ele sugeriu.  
Júnior concordou e foi em direção a caixa. Leo ajoelhou e olhou embaixo da pequena cama, mas tirando algumas revistas em quadrinho, não tinha nada que se parecesse com Fofinho. O maior voltou a se sentar com os joelhos apoiados no chão e se virou para Júnior. Seu olhar encontrou dezenas de animais de pelúcia jogados pelo chão. “Não está aqui, Leo.” O menino pontuou enquanto ia em direção ao mais velho.  
Leo se levantou e colocou Júnior em pé também. “O que você fez ontem a noite?” Ele perguntou.  
Júnior mordeu seus lábio de baixo, pensando. “Eu e papai vimos TV lá na cama” Ele disse de repente, em frente ao quarto de Cristiano.  
Ele permaneceu parado por alguns segundos. Conhecia cada canto da casa de Cristiano Ronaldo, mas seu quarto e seu escritório estavam fora dos limites. Porém Júnior parecia tão desamparado sem Fofinho, e Cristiano não chegaria tão cedo, então Leo suspirou e abriu a porta do quarto. Ele não sabia exatamente o que estava esperando, mas certamente não era aquilo. Esperava ver grandes janelas, muito das cores brancas e prata e uma cama enorme que cobriria quase metade do quarto.  
Ao invés, parecia mais com um quarto normal. Tinha um tapete cinza e macio no chão, que faz cócegas nos pés de Leo enquanto ele caminhava para dentro do quarto. A janela estava aberta e as cortinas de cor vinho balançavam com a leve brisa do verão que adentrava o cômodo. Tinha livros nas duas cabeceiras da cama e óculos em cima de uma das pilhas. Leo reconheceu dois pares de calças, de Cristiano, da Gucci jogadas em cima da cadeira em frente ao espelho.  
Ele acordou de seus pensamentos quando Júnior o cutucou, o guiando para dentro do quarto. Leo limpou a garganta. “Eu vou procurar embaixo da cama de novo e você em cima, ok?”. Uma coisa era estar no quarto de Cristiano Ronaldo, outra coisa completamente diferente era começar a fuxicar entre seus lençóis.  
Ficou novamente ajoelhado e olhou embaixo da cama, enquanto Júnior escalava a grande cama. Dois segundos depois o menor grita. “Achei!”  
Ele suspirou aliviado que finalmente poderia sair do quarto do seu chefe e tentou se arrastar para fora da cama.  
“O que você está fazendo?”  
A inesperada, e grossa, voz o assustou. Leo fechou os olhos envergonhado.  
Dois pés pousaram ao lado de seu rosto e Júnior pula para fora da cama e quase cola Fofinho no rosto de Cristiano. “Fofinho sumiu. Leo ajudou a achar.” O garoto disse sorrindo , rapidamente indo para fora do quarto em direção ao andar mais baixo.  
Ronaldo permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Leo saia de debaixo da cama, com as bochechas vermelhas.“Me desculpe. Eu sei que eu não deveria, mas Júnior estava tão triste — e eu —”  
Cristiano jogou uma das mãos distraidamente e Leo notou como suas bochechas também estavam um pouco vermelhas. “Está tudo bem. Uhm, eu acho” O português disse, se virando abruptamente e saindo do quarto. Leo fez o mesmo, fechando silenciosamente a porta atrás de si.  
No andar debaixo, Junior corria feliz com Fofinho em seus braços. Leo percebeu a mochila de treinamento de Cristiano em cima da mesa e caminhou para pegá-la. Ele abriu o zíper, tirou de dentro as roupas suadas e a toalha molhada de dentro.  
Ronaldo estava o encarando quando se virou, mas se recompôs rápido. “Você está—uh, liberado, Leo,” O português disse caminhando em direção a cozinha, continuando a cortar os vegetais que o outro tinha começado mais cedo.  
Leo colocou os fios de cabelo rebeldes que insistiam em cair em frente aos seus olhos e assentiu. Caminhou até a lavanderia e colocou as roupas sujas na lavadora, jogou um pouco de sabão em pó e fechou a porta. Assim que o som característico começou, ele caminhou para fora e pegou sua mochila em cima de uma das cadeiras da cozinha. Cristiano ainda estava distraidamente cortando os vegetais, sem perceber que Leo tinha entrado novamente no cômodo.  
Junior se sentou no sofá e olhou para frente. “Leo! Você já tá indo embora?” ele protestou, deixando Fofinho cair em cima do sofá enquanto caminhava em direção da sua babá.  
“Já, querido. Papai já está em casa e eu estarei aqui amanhã, ok?” ele sorriu, passando a mão carinhosamente entre os cabelos encaracolados do garoto.  
O menino fez um pouco de manhã. “Tudo bem. Até amanhã, então. Beijo?”Ele perguntou subindo na ponta dos pés  
Leo se abaixou e Júnior deu um beijo em sua bochecha, antes de virar o rosto para que o outro também desse um beijo. Leo riu e colocou um beijo na bochecha gordinha do garoto. “Até amanhã, Homem-Aranha. Tente não perder fofinho esta noite” ele sorriu.  
Junior concordou sorrindo. Leo se colocou de pé novamente e sentiu suas bochechas ficando vermelhas quando viu Cristiano o encarando descaradamente. “Até amanhã” o português disse simples, logo depois ligando a torneira.  
“Aham, amanhã” Leo repetiu estupidamente, arrumando as alças de sua mochila em seu ombro enquanto caminhava até a porta. Pegou seus sapatos, os calçou e abriu a porta. Junior apareceu na janela acenando para ele enquanto esperava o homem sair de vista. Leo riu para ele e acenou de volta, antes de virar o carro.

Júnior voltou caminhando até a cozinha após o portão ter sido fechado e começou a mexer distraidamente com a blusa do pai. “Papai, senti saudades,” disse naturalmente.  
Cristiano sorriu carinhosamente para o filho enquanto fechava a torneira. “Também estava com saudades, pequeno.Teve um dia legal com Leo?” perguntou, passando os dedos entre as curvas do cabelo encaracolado do menino.  
Junior assentiu rapidamente “Muito legal! A gente foi no parque e deu comida para os patos” ele sorriu.  
“Sério? Que legal. Vocês foram andando?” Cristiano perguntou,abaixando para pegar seu filho no colo e colocá-lo sobre a bancada da cozinha. Junior balançou os pés contra os armários, e se esticou para pegar uma colher para brincar entre os dedos.  
“Fomos. E tinham moços tirando fotos, mas Leo mandou eles embora” Junior disse.  
Cristiano levantou uma das sobrancelhas. “Leo mandou os paparazzi embora?” perguntou incrédulo.  
Junior assentiu fervorosamente. “Sim, sim! Ele disse que você ia ‘prosesar’ eles se não deixassem a gente em paz,” Junior disse orgulhoso.  
“‘Prosesar’?” Cristiano perguntou.  
Junior assentiu. “Sim, ‘prosesar’. E a polícia ia vir e que eles seriam presos” disse.  
“Ahh, você quer dizer processar?” Cristiano sorriu, finalmente entendendo. Junior assentiu e continuou falando sobre o dia que teve com Leo enquanto seu pai preparava o jantar.

Jantar com Júnior era um dos seus momentos favoritos no dia, logo depois de vir para casa. Ele adorava o jeito que seu filho se lambuzava com o molho do macarrão, sorrindo feliz com o novo DVD da Dora Aventureira que Leo tinha o dado de aniversário. Poderia ter tido o pior dia do mundo, mas vir para casa e encontrar Júnior acabava com qualquer dor,raiva ou frustração. Porque o menino era a melhor parte dele, quem sempre conseguia extrair a melhor parte de si.  
Depois do jantar, eles colocaram os pratos na lavadoura de louças e Cristiano concordou em ver um episódio de Dora Aventureira com seu filho. Junior adormeceu na metade e Ronaldo não poderia ficar mais agradecido por Leo ter o cansado de dia.  
Gentilmente pegou seu filho no colo e o carregou até seu quarto. Já tinha escovado os dentes do garoto então apenas vestiu o pijama nele. Junior se mexeu um pouco e se agarrou a Fofinho quando o pai colocou o colocou ao seu lado.  
Quando teve certeza que seu filho estava dormindo tomou um longo banho para relaxar seus músculos. Seu banheiro estava limpo, muito mais limpo do que quando tinha deixado naquela manhã. Riu baixinho enquanto sentia a água cair em seu rosto. Leo provavelmente limpou, com sua mania desesperada por limpeza. No começo, tinha se sentido um pouco culpado por ter feito a babá de empregada, cozinheiro e moça da limpeza ao mesmo tempo; porém—de novo, Leo que fazia mesmo sem ele ter pedido. Ele disse inúmeras vezes ao menor que não era necessário, mas Leo sempre balançava os ombros e continuava fazendo o que estava fazendo como se não se importasse.  
Como naquela noite, quando Leo tirou sua roupa fedida e imunda sem pensar duas vezes e as colocou para lavar. Sua própria mãe não teria tocado em suas roupas suadas após o treino, mas Leo às agarrou como se cheirasse como rosas.  
Depois do banho, amarrou a toalha envolta de sua cintura e saiu do banheiro. Ele olhou para o chão próximo a sua cama, onde Leo levantou sua bunda tentando encontrar Fofinho. Deus, que jeito de chegar em casae ter uma visão como aquela.  
Ele tinha certeza que Leo tinha percebido o jeito que ele não conseguiu se recompor por um segundo, até porque ele não estava nem bravo que o outro estava em seu quarto. Mal se lembra o porquê de ter sido tão reserva com seu quarto,em primeiro lugar, era apenas um quarto.  
Se encaixou entre os lençóis, tirando um dos brinquedos de Júnior que espetaram suas costas. Sorriu e recostou em sua cabeceira. Pegou seu celular e fez algumas ligações; uma para Jorge, sobre o Clássico que estava por vir, uma para Fábio para parabenizar pela vitória de Monaco and finalmente ligou para Pepe, que não o atendeu  
Ele desligou o abajur e suspirou pesado assim que colocou sua cabeça no seu macio travesseiro. Seus músculos dos ombros relaxaram e suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas. Naquela noite, ele sonhou com uma certa babá jogando contra ele em um Clássico e era tão absurdo que ele tinha certeza que estava sorrindo.


	2. Dois

“Okay—agora, quem caralhos é você?”  
Leo piscou algumas vezes para o grupo parado na porta . “Leo,” murmurou abobado.  
Um deles, que reconheceu sendo Iker Casillas, bateu na parte de trás da cabeça da pessoa que foi grosso com ele. Espera, esse é Sergio Ramos?  
Leo sentiu sua boca abrindo quando percebeu que metade do elenco do Real Madrid estava parado na porta.  
“Você nos trouxe para a casa errada, Sergio?” Iker perguntou, rolando os olhos para o outro.  
“Claro que não!” Sergio pontuou.  
“Sim, gente. Aqui é a casa do Cristiano” a voz baixa do Luka Modric se intrometeu.  
“Então quem caralhos é esse?” Sergio perguntou para Luka, indicando Leo.  
“Sou Leo,” ele disse novamente, ainda bobo pelos homens maravilhosos que estavam parados na frente dele.  
“Sim, eu sei. Todo mundo, não sejam mal educados e digam oi para Leo,” alguém de trás do grupo disse.  
“Oooiiii Leeeoooo,” todos disseram, como se estivessem em uma reunião dos alcoólicos anônimos. Leo sentiu suas bochechas vermelhas com toda atenção e olhou para seus sapatos.  
“Você não é um ladrão, né?” Sergio Ramos o olhou suspeito.  
Leo levantou seu olhar rapidamente. “Que, eu? Não, sou só a babá!” ele exclamou.  
Ángel di María foi o primeiro a perceber. “Ahh, você é o babá que Cristiano sempre fala,” ele sorriu.  
Leo engoliu em seco. Cristiano falava dele para seus colegas de time?  
“Finalmente, conhecemos o encantador de crianças,” Marcelo Vieira disse dando passo um para frente. Ele estendeu a mão e apertou a de Leo, quase o jogando para cima e baixo com a força. “Sabe, eu tenho um filho, o nome dele é Enzo a e ele é sensacional—mas tão animado quanto Júnior. Você acha que poderia—”  
“Para de tentar roubar minha babá, Marce. Ele é meu.”  
Leo se virou e suas bochechas ficaram um pouco vermelhas ao olhar para Cristiano. O que ele estava pensando, falando com os colegas de time de Cristiano assim?  
“Leo, se importa de se juntar a nós para jogar um pouco de FIFA?” Cristiano perguntou, passando o braço sobre os ombros do menor.  
Leo olhou incrédulo para seu chefe—que tinha acabado de o convidar para uma noite com os melhores jogadores de futebol do mundo “Tem certeza?” ele murmurou afinal.  
“Óbvio!” o grupo, que ainda estava parado do lado de fora, disse juntos. Cristiano concordou.  
“Bem… Sim, eu adoraria” Leo sorriu, se sentindo envergonhado por suas bochechas vermelhas e seu comportamento. Após trabalhar para Cristiano por seis meses, o pensamento dele ser um jogador de futebol famoso não permanecia na sua cabeça como antes. Mas agora, vendo metade do time do Real Madrid, ele tinha voltado ao seu estado inicial de fã.  
Ele saiu da frente e todos os homens entraram tirando seus sapatos e colocando seus casacos no móvel do lado da porta, alguns caindo. Cristiano andou atrás deles, dentro da sala, mas Leo permaneceu na entrada, pegando os casacos caídos e os pendurando.  
“O que você tá fazendo?” Cristiano perguntou, voltando para a entrada da casa.  
“Uhm, pendurando os casacos,” Leo disse, se movendo até o último jogado no chão, que pertencia a Gareth.  
Cristiano sorriu, e balançou sua cabeça em descrença. “Seu turno já acabou, Leo. Sem limpar nada, pegar bebidas ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Na realidade, esse não é nem seu trabalho,” ele sorriu. Foi um sorriso gentil.  
“Uhm ok, desculpa,” ele murmurou, enquanto passava por Cristiano para chegar até a sala. Para sua surpresa, o sofá e as cadeiras estavam arrumados em forma de meia lua, e os controles do Xbox na mesa do meio. Iker e Xabi vieram da cozinha, os dois carregando um engradado de cerveja e potes de M&Ms. Leo não se lembra de ter comprado M&Ms no supermercado; Júnior teria comido tudo de uma vez caso tivesse.  
“Leo, aqui!” Sergio gritou, batendo no espaço vago ao lado com as mãos. Leo corou e andou até lá.  
“Desculpe por ter sido tão mal educado mais cedo,” Sergio se desculpou, mostrando a Leo um sorriso estonteante, que fizeram seus olhos marrons ficarem mais brilhantes.  
Leo engoliu em seco e apenas assentiu. “Sem problemas” ele disse, resistindo a urgência de dizer ‘Você é Sergio Ramos, não precisa se desculpar com ninguém’. Seu olhar encontrou o de Cristiano, que parecia desaprovar por alguns segundos, mas quando Leo piscou—a expressão no rosto de Cristiano tinha sumido e o português estava sorrindo novamente.  
“Ok, eu e Leo contra Gareth e Luka,” Iker disse, pegando o controle em cima da mesa.  
“Que isso gente, eu não preciso ir primeiro,” Leo gaguejou, sentindo suas bochechas vermelhas de novo.  
“Sem necessidade de ser tímido, tudo que precisa fazer é acabar com eles,” Karim sorriu  
“ REAL” Gareth e Luka gritaram ao mesmo tempo.  
“Merda, agora a gente vai ter que ser Barça,” Sergio murmurou, espantando o dedo de Gareth que estava zuando com ele.  
Leo não se importava de ser Barcelona, mas manteve sua boca fechada na presença dos los Blancos. Quando segurou o controle e concentrando sua atenção no jogo, sua timidez foi se esvaindo aos poucos. Ele esqueceu o status do homem que ele estava sentado ao seu lado e focou no futebol.  
“Não, porra! Sergio, o que ‘cê tá fazendo?!” ele gritou, quando Sergio não conseguiu impedir que levassem o gol.  
“Eu?! Você que estava controlando o goleiro” o zagueiro exclamou.  
Leo zuou e deu em Sergio um empurrão com seu ombro, depois o maior o colocou em um mata leão de brincadeira.  
“Hey! Sem matar a babá!” Iker ordenou em sua voz de capitão.  
“Promete ser gentil?” Sergio murmurou em sua orelha.  
Leo se arrepiou. “Sim” ele engasgou. Sergio o soltou, olhando para ele com um olhar ameaçador e logo após continuaram a jogar normalmente.

“Qual o motivo desse beicinho?”  
Cristiano se virou e viu Pepe entrando na cozinha carregando uma tigela vazia. Cristiano estendeu um saco de M&M e encolheu os ombros. “Cansado, eu suponho. Longo dia,” disse distraído.  
Pepe o mandou um olhar estilo você-não-me-engana, mas não o questionou diretamente mais. “Sua babá é um cara bem legal” ele disse em cima do barulho dos M&M's caindo na tigela.  
Cristiano suspirou, enchendo o copo com suco e tomando um gole. Pepe levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. “Agora você fica quieto quando eu menciono ele, huh?” ele sorriu.  
“Só pra constar, ele provavelmente pode ouvir você,” Cristiano respondeu em português.  
“Bem, faremos desse jeito então,” Pepe disse, também em português. “Ele é bonito.”  
Cristiano engasgou com sua bebida e seu amigo bateu em suas costas enquanto ele tossia. “Sim, Capitão Óbvio. Ele é gostoso, você acha que eu não tinha percebido isso ainda em seis meses que ele vem trabalhando para mim?” Cristiano perguntou para Pepe incrédulo.  
Seu amigo encolheu os ombros. “Julgando pelo jeito que você o convidou para a noite de jogos com a gente, mas tá o evitando agora—eu diria que você parece um pouco bipolar” ele constatou.  
Cristiano encolheu os ombros. “Tanto faz, ele é só a babá,” ele murmurou, caminhando para fora da cozinha e indo para a sala. Karim e Raphael jogavam contra Iker e Xabi, os xingamentos em espanhol se misturavam com os em francês.  
Leo estava encostado no sofá com um sorriso no rosto que fazia o canto dos olhos se enrugar um pouquinho. Sergio falava com ele e Leo parecia intrigado pelo paixão com que o espanhol contava sua história, mãos se movendo e olhos parecendo em chamas. Cristiano percebeu que Sergio estava provavelmente falando sobre o Clássico do mês passado. Ele sabia que Leo era, na verdade, um Culé—essa era a principal razão pelo qual o contratou; ele não queria um fanboy como babá do seu filho. Mas Leo não deixava ninguém notar suas preferências no futebol e Cristiano achava que era realmente algo esperto de se fazer—vendo como ele estava sentado tão perto de Sergio que o zagueiro poderia enforca-lo caso ele dissesse que Barcelona era melhor.  
O jogo acabou, Xabi e Iker ganharam, deixando bem claro pelas suas dancinhas idiotas da vitória que às vezes faziam no vestiário. Cristiano teve que sorrir a cara de bobo de Leo. Ele o entendia—Iker e Xabi pareciam adultos responsáveis, porém o que acontece quando se passa tempo com colegas de time mais novos é que, às vezes, você começa agir como um novamente.  
O celular de Sergio começa a tocar e ele o tira do bolso para atender. “É o Mesut,” ele fala, se levantando para conversar com o amigo. “Diga oi por mim,” Cristiano disse, dando um tapa nas costas do amigo, que caminhava para o corredor em busca de silêncio.  
O lugar ao lado de Leo estava vago agora e ele se apressou para ocupá-lo. “Tá se divertindo?” perguntou, pegando alguns M&M's que Leo estava segurando.  
O menor aparentava estar um pouco perplexo, mas assentiu mesmo assim. “Nunca pensei que jogar FIFA com os jogadores do Real Madrid,” disse sinceramente.  
Cristiano sorriu. “Fico imaginando o que aconteceria se eu contasse pra eles por qual time você realmente torceu no mês passado” ele deu a entender, levantando as sobrancelhas desafiadoramente.  
Leo arregalou os olhos, uma expressão que Cristiano queria lembrar para sempre. “Você não vai contar pra eles, né? Ramos vai me matar” Leo gagueja.  
Leo tinha parado de gaguejar perto dele há um bom tempo, depois do choque inicial de puta-que-pariu-eu-to-trabalhando-para-o-Cristiano-Ronaldo acabou. Cristiano sentia falta, as vezes. “Bem—nós podemos pensar em algo, que me faça não contar para eles” sorriu para Leo.  
“Que que eu tenho que fazer?” Leo disse, com um leve tom de diversão em seus olhos já que percebeu que Cristiano não iria contar para ninguém.  
Cristiano engoliu em seco, imaginando todas as coisas que queria de Leo. Mas não as queria por causa de uma aposta—então resolveu pedir algo simples. “Você pode me ajudar a limpar tudo quando esses idiotas forem embora” sorriu.  
Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Leo. “Fechado”.

“Tchauuu Leeeooo! Eu aaamooo você!” Sergio disse pausadamente, enquanto tropeçava ao ir para a porta. Iker mandou para Leo um sorriso de desculpas enquanto segurava a porta aberta do carro para Sergio, que praticamente se jogou para dentro, caindo no assento.  
“Tchau, boa sorte com a ressaca amanhã!” Leo disse para o outro, antes que Iker entrasse no carro e fosse embora.  
Assim que fechou a porta, suspirou. “Deus, eles são bastante animados,” murmurou para si.  
“Não são?!” Cristiano disse de repente, parado atrás dele.  
Leo se virou e sorriu. “Eu tive uma noite incrível. Obrigada pelo convite” disse.  
Cristiano balançou os ombros. “Você pode se juntar a nós em qualquer momento. Meus colegas gostam de você e acho que Sergio está até começando a ficar a fim de ti” disse. Seu tom era leve, porém mas seu olhar estava um pouco tenso e Leo se perguntou o porquê disso.  
“Então, nós devemos limpar tudo?” ele perguntou, desesperado para tirar aquele sentimento dos olhos de Cristiano.  
Um sorriso suave apareceu no rosto do português assim que Leo não conseguiu segurar um bocejo. “Esquece isso. Você deveria dormir um pouco” sorriu.  
“Mas—a gente tinha um acordo” Leo disse, mas Cristiano moveu a mão de forma desdenhosa.  
“Vou chamar as moças da limpeza amanhã, sem problemas. Só me prometa uma coisa” ele disse, dando um passo para mais perto de Leo.  
O menor engoliu em seco quando tentou fazer com que seu olhar não recaísse sobre os lábios grossos e rosados de Cristiano. “Prometer o que?” murmurou.  
Cristiano levantou uma de suas mãos, colocando os fios soltos do cabelo de Leo atrás de suas orelhas. “Que você terá uma boa noite de sono, para estar descansado e bem disposto amanhã” ele sorriu.  
Leo assentiu completamente sem palavras e Cristiano abaixou sua mão, colocando as duas nos bolsos de seu jeans. “Até amanhã, Leo.”  
E Leo queria que já fosse o dia seguinte—por que isso significaria que não teria que deixar Cristiano.


	3. Três

“Leo, atende seu celular, por favor! Esse negócio está chamando faz 1 hora!”  
Foi depois que Cristiano gritou que foi perceber que Leo não estava em casa. A babá tinha saído para ir ao supermercado com Júnior e não tinham voltado ainda. Cristiano gemeu de frustração e tentou voltar a se concentrar em sua revista.  
Mas quando o celular começou a tocar novamente após alguns minutos, ele jogou a revista no sofá e caminhou até a mesa de jantar, onde o celular de Leo estava. Ele pegou, apenas para procurar algum botão para colocar o aparelho no silencioso. “Quão antigo é esse negócio?” resmungou, virando o celular pelas mãos. Seu dedo, acidentalmente, apertou a tela.  
“Leo, finalmente!” uma voz metálica disse através do aparelho   
“É, não. Eu não—” Cristiano começou.  
“Não desligue na minha cara novamente, amor! Eu sinto muito, você sabe disso, né? É só que você tem trabalhando tanto ultimamente, foi por isso que eu fiquei nervoso e fui embora. Mas eu já resolvi tudo, amor, e estou pensando em ir para a Espanha pra te ver em poucas semanas. A gente sempre conversou sobre passar férias juntos, então esse é o momento perfeito para isso"” a voz disse feliz, obviamente tentando dizer o máximo possível antes que “Leo” desligasse.  
“Olha, muito legal—mas eu não—” Cristiano tentou dizer.  
“Querido, apenas vá dizer ao seu chefe que pare de tratar você como uma propriedade ok? Você merece umas férias depois de todo esse trabalho que você tem feito. Depois eu falo com você, tenho que ir, tchau!” a voz disse rapidamente.  
Cristiano escutou abismado ao barulho de chamada finalizada. Abaixou o celular e o colocou sobre a mesa. “Eu não trato ele como minha propriedade” murmurou, enquanto voltava para o sofá—tentando esquecer que tem alguém que quer ir para a Espanha para ver Leo. Alguém que também parecia estar bastante apaixonado pela sua babá. Ele não gostou disso. 

“Pai, voltamos! Leo comprou Kinder Ovo,” Júnior anunciou feliz, correndo para dentro casa. Ele segurava orgulhosamente uma caixa de Kinder Ovo para Cristiano ver.  
Cristiano levantou e afagou os cabelos ondulados do filho. “Que legal, doce. Você deixou Leo pra trás?” brincou, procurando pelo outro.  
Os olhos de Júnior cresceram em surpresa. “NÃO. Claro que não! Leo está tirando as compras do carro” Junior protestou, passando por Cristiano para chegar até a cozinha.  
Cristiano foi até o lado de fora bem a tempo de ver Leo se curvando,pegando algo para colocar fora do porta-malas. Sua camisa subiu um pouco e Cristiano pode ver o elástico da sua cueca boxer. Ele olhou por um tempo considerado mais do que o aceitável antes de limpar a garganta.  
Leo endireitou-se e se virou. Suas bochechas estavam levemente avermelhadas devido ao calor do verão e sua franja estava na frente dos olhos, logo depois ele colocou os fios rapidamente atrás da orelha.  
“Precisa de ajuda?” Cristiano perguntou, apontando para as garrafas de água e refrigerante no porta-mala do carro.  
Leo assentiu, e jogou para Cristiano as chaves do carro. “Eu prefiro o Range Rover para o supermercado” ele disse, enquanto Cristiano colocava as chaves no bolso das calça.  
Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas para Leo. “Qual o problema com o Porsche?” perguntou.  
Leo mordeu um dos lábios. “Bem—é um pouco chamativo para o supermercado, não acha?” perguntou, olhando para o brilhante Porsche.  
Cristiano revirou os olhos. “A maioria das pessoas estariam: oh, Deus Cristo—Estou dirigindo o carro de Cristiano Ronaldo. Mas, aqui está você; reclamando” ele sorriu.  
Leo cora e encolhe os ombros. “É lindo, mas não muito prático” ele sorriu, pegando três garrafas de água Spa. Cristiano estendeu os braços e Leo ,cuidadosamente, colocou mais algumas garrafas e fechou o porta malas do carro.  
Eles voltaram para dentro da casa, Junior abrindo a porta da geladeira para eles guardarem as garrafas. “Me lembre de pagar um extra pra você conseguir um plano de saúde melhor. Alguém do seu tamanho carregando esse tanto de peso toda semana é bem provável de contrair uma hérnia” Cristiano suspirou, enquanto fechava a porta da geladeira depois de colocar a ultima garrafa.  
“Leo é forte. Mas não tão forte quanto o papai, não é Leo?” Junior perguntou, olhando para a babá.  
Leo sorriu. “Nem perto de ser tão forte quanto seu Superpapai,” ele assegurou ao menino.  
Cristiano levantou as sobrancelhas para ele, com um sorriso divertido no rosto. As bochechas de Leo ficaram um pouco vermelhas e deu uma mordiscada no lábio inferior. “Junior sempre te chama assim…” ele contou a Cristiano timidamente.  
Cristiano balançou os ombros com um sorriso. “É um bom elogio,” ele disse, saindo da cozinha. Ele encarou o celular de Leo parado em cima da mesa e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Ele sabia que provavelmente deveria contar a Leo sobre seu amigo/amante/namorado.  
Junior estava o cutucando e Cristiano saiu de seus pensamentos. “Papai, eu e Leo vimos uma sorveteria enquanto estávamos voltando. A gente pode ir tomar sorvete?” ele perguntou, com olhos pedintes.  
Cristiano olhou para Leo. “Eu te disse pra distrair ele” ele brincou com a babá. Junior tinha um pequeno vício em sorvete e toda vez que ele via uma sorveteria ele não conseguia parar de falar até provar. Cristiano tinha a sensação que seu filho não dormiria em paz sabendo que não tinha provado ainda todos os tipos de sorvete em Madrid.  
Leo encolheu os ombros. “Eu tentei, mas eu acho que ele tem o Google Maps na cabeça, dizendo para ele onde todas as lojas estão,” murmurou, sorrindo com carinho para Junior que estava pulando para cima e para baixo perto de Cristiano.  
Cristiano olhou para os esperançosos olhos de Junior, e suspirou em rendição. “Certo, pequeno. Vamos tomar sorvete” ele sorriu. Ele olhou para Leo, que estava desamarrando seus sapatos. “O que está fazendo?” perguntou.  
Leo olhou para ele. “Tirando meus sapatos”.  
Cristiano revirou os olhos. “Eu to vendo, mas por que? Você vem com a gente” ele disse.  
Leo levantou as sobrancelhas. “Vou?”  
O jeito que Junior assentiu o fez tomar uma decisão rápida, então ele amarrou os sapatos novamente.  
“Claro que você vem, até porque a culpa é sua que Junior viu a sorveteria” Cristiano sorriu.  
Os olhos de Leo cresceram. “Não é—” Ele parou de falar assim que o outro começou a rir.  
“To brincando, vamos logo” o português disse e eles foram para a entrada, onde um o sol da tarde deixava o clima agradavelmente quente.

“Eai? Qual a nota?” Leo perguntou, enquanto ele e Cristiano estudavam o rosto de Junior com expectativa.  
Junior mordeu seus lábios, e depois fechou os olhos pensando. “Oito” disse eventualmente, abrindo seus olhos novamente.  
Cristiano murmurou. “Então, é melhor que Haagen-Dazs?” perguntou para o filho.  
Junior franziu a testa. “Sete” se corrigiu, e continuou a andar na frente de Leo e Cristiano.  
“E você, qual o seu veredito?” Cristiano perguntou e Leo parou de comer seu sorvete sabendo que o outro estava o observando.  
“Bem gostoso, eu gosto de morango. E o seu?” perguntou, olhando para Cristiano.  
“Eu concordo com Junior, é bom, mas não é melhor que Haagen-Dazs,” ele sorriu.  
Leo assentiu, e se voltou para Junior, que estava andando na frente deles, balbuciando qualquer coisa com seu sorvete.  
“Você—uhm, esqueceu seu celular hoje de tarde,” Cristiano hesitou. Leo se virou para encará-lo.  
“Ah, merda, verdade. Desculpa, você precisava de mim?” perguntou.  
Cristiano balançou a cabeça negando. “Não, não, não é isso. É só—que uhm—estava na mesa e continuou tocando por quase uma hora direto” Cristiano murmurou, sem olhar Leo nos olhos.  
O menor resmungou. “Desculpe, sempre esqueço de silenciar depois que meu alarme toca de manhã” ele corou.  
“Não, também não é isso” Cristiano disso, olhando para o lago, alguns patos nadavam e Junior estava falando com eles, esquecendo do seu sorvete que derretia.  
Leo o olhou com expectativa. “Então o que é?” perguntou.  
Cristiano mordeu um pouco do cone, os sabores se misturando. “Bem, eu tentei desligar; mas seu celular é do século da minha avó” sorriu envergonhado. Leo sorriu de canto. “Então, uhm. Eu atendi sem querer. Era um cara.”  
Leo levantou as sobrancelhas. “Quem era?” perguntou.  
Cristiano encolheu os ombros. “Não disse o nome,mas falava sobre vir para a Espanha pra te ver e coisas assim” murmurou, sem encarar Leo. “Ah, e também sobre eu te tratar como minha propriedade.”  
Ele ouviu Leo soar irônico ao seu lado e então teve a coragem de levantar o olhar e encará-lo. O menor também encarava o horizonte, os olhos frios e distantes. “Provavelmente era Kun,” murmurou.  
Cristiano franziu a testa. “Quem caralhos chama Kun?” perguntou.  
Leo sorriu gentilmente. “Seu nome de verdade é Sergio, ele é da Argentina—assim como eu. É o meu ex,” Leo esclareceu.  
Cristiano sentiu sua mandíbula tensionar. “Bem.. Provavelmente vai deixar de ser, ele tá voltando pra te ver” murmurou.  
Leo sorriu em descrença novamente. “E quem disse que eu quero ele de volta? Ele é um idiota” constatou.  
“Porque? Vocês tiveram um término complicado?” Cristiano perguntou, tentando não parecer muito curioso. O sorvete estava derretendo e ele lambeu uma gota na ponta de seu dedo.  
Leo balançou os ombros. “Não tem muito o que dizer sobre. Eu vim pra Espanha, ele ficou. Eu gosto do meu trabalho, ele odeia que eu trabalhe tanto. Simplesmente não deu certo”  
“Bem, não é o que Kun acha, claramente,” Cristiano disse, enfatizando o quão ridículo era aquele nome.  
Leo sorriu para ele. “Seja gentil” ele repreendeu e Cristiano relaxou seus músculos faciais novamente. “Eu vou ligar para ele hoje a noite, para impedir ele de vir aqui.Eu não quero ele aqui—e nem ele aparecendo na sua porta” Leo disse.  
Cristiano empurrou Leo com seu ombro. “Talvez ele me escute quando eu dizer a ele para voltar pra porra da Argentina” sorriu.  
Leo sorriu gentilmente para ele e passou a mão pelos cabelos curvos de Júnior, que voltou a andar entre os dois. “Olhe pra você, todo sujo” Leo balançou a cabeça.  
Leo agachou ao lado de Junior e usou seu próprio guardanapo que estava em volta do sorvete. Ele limpou os lábios e as bochechas de Junior que sorriu para ele, e então olhou para Cristiano. “Papai, tô cansado. Me carrega?” perguntou ternamente.  
Cristiano sorriu para seu filho e agachou ao lado de Leo, seus coxas se esbarrando. Ele não pode evitar de notar o leve tom avermelhado nas bochechas de Leo, mas se foi tão rápido quanto veio. Junior colocou os braços em volta do seu pescoço e Cristiano o puxou para cima, o abraçando. “Você está ficando muito preguiçoso, mocinho” sorriu para Junior.  
Seu filho apenas sorriu, e logo depois deitou a cabeça no peito de Cristiano, fechando os olhos. Cristiano sorriu, e voltou a olhar para Leo, que sorria para a cena.  
“Sabe, apesar de tudo que a Marca ou qualquer outra revista possa dizer—Eu acho que você é um ótimo pai” Leo disse naturalmente, sem perceber o grande impacto daquele elogio em seu chefe.  
Cristiano engoliu em seco. “Obrigada” sussurrou. Leo sorriu tranquilo para ele.  
“Então, como acha que o jogo de amanhã vai ser?” perguntou, mudando de assunto. Era isso que Cristiano gostava em Leo, ele era legal e fofo—e ainda não o deixava desconfortável.  
“Não sei, provavelmente vamos ganhar com um placar gordo” sorriu divertido.  
Leo revirou os olhos. “Atleti é bem forte em casa. E ultimamente a sorte não parece estar muito a favor do Real Madrid. Não fiquei muito convencido” sorriu de volta.  
Cristiano riu. “Só pra saber—nesse clássico, você está torcendo para o Atleti ou para Madrid?” perguntou, olhando de forma divertida para Leo.  
O menor sorriu gentilmente. “Nenhum dos dois”.  
Cristiano franziu a testa e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Leo continuou, com uma voz muito mais suave. Como se estivesse dizendo para si. “Mas eu estou sempre torcendo para você, independente de tudo.”


	4. Quatro

Leo encarava chocado a tela da televisão, boca levemente aberta. Cristiano tinha marcado outro gol, de falta para ser mais preciso, e Leo apenas balançava a cabeça espantado. Ele apertou os braços em volta de Junior que estava sentado em seu colo, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito.  
“Seu pai marcou de novo” ele sussurrou no ouvido do menino. Junior deu um leve sorriso, muito cansado para fazer sua dança da vitória como quando Cristiano marcou o primeiro gol aos 6 minutos.  
Com três minutos de acréscimo, Leo estava mais concentrado no jeito que os dedos de Júnior estavam apertando seu dedão. O som do apito o acordou e o garoto esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos. “Eles ganharam, né?” murmurou, bocejando.  
Leo sorriu. “Claro que ganharam, seu pai estava jogando.”  
Junior murmurou contente e Leo colocou um dos braços em volta da pequena cintura e com o outro segurou as pernas, e então levantaram do sofá. Junior tinha colocado o dedão na boca, sua respiração ficando mais calma, indicando que ele estava quase dormindo. Calmamente, Leo subiu as escadas para o andar de cima.  
O carpete estava macio contra seu pé descalço enquanto caminhava para o quarto de Júnior. Ele não ligou as luzes—não precisava. Conhecia o quarto do menino como a palma da mão e caminhou facilmente até a cama. Soltou um dos braços, tirou o cobertor e gentilmente deitou Júnior na cama. “Boa noite, pequeno” murmurou, e deu um beijo nos cabelos encaracolados de Júnior antes de sair silenciosamente do quarto.  
Quando já estava no andar de baixo suspirou forte, uma sensação confortável se espalhava pelo seu corpo. Ele estava feliz pelo seu chefe, sabendo que tinha marcado naquela noite. Ele sabia que Cristiano estava bem desconfortável por ter sido banido por três jogos na La Liga, que colocava muito mais pressão nos jogos da Copa del Rey. Leo sabia que Cristiano chegaria em casa feliz, o que também o deixou feliz. Fazendo com que fosse um pouco mais fácil ir embora e voltar para seu apartamento, sabendo que deixou os dois, Junior e Cristiano, em um momento feliz. Ele descansou os pés na pequena mesa em frente e pegou a mais nova edição da revista Marca, só para se manter ocupado enquanto seu chefe não chegava.

Cristiano colocou as chaves na fechadura, silenciosamente abrindo a porta e entrando. Junior poderia dormir enquanto acontecia um terremoto, mas Leo às vezes dormia no sofá e não queria assustá-lo.  
“Oi” murmurou, entrando na sala.  
Leo parecia bem acordado ainda, seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.  
“O que te deixou tão feliz?” Cristiano perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha para o sorriso brilhante que vinha em sua direção.  
Leo balançou os ombros. “Você jogou muito bem hoje” a babá disse.   
O coração de Cristiano se aqueceu com o elogio e não conseguiu dizer nada por alguns segundos, então apenas assentiu. “Júnior já está dormindo?” então perguntou, caminhando para a cozinha. As luzes do jardim estavam acesas, a claridade das lâmpadas da piscina iluminavam os azulejos em volta.  
Leo caminhou atrás dele e se inclinou sobre a bancada da cozinha. Cristiano notou seus cabelos desalinhados e sentiu a garganta um pouco seca, seus dedos coçando pela urgência de colocar uma mecha atrás das orelhas de Leo. Entretanto, ele não o fez, já tendo se entregado a tentação algumas vezes.  
“Aham, eu coloquei Júnior na cama há uma hora. Mas ele já estava dormindo antes disso, eu acho” Leo sorriu.  
“Deixa eu adivinhar, ele dormiu no seu colo?” Cristiano sorriu de lado.  
Os olhos de Leo brilharam de surpresa. “Sim, na verdade ele realmente dormiu. Por que?” perguntou.  
Cristiano balançou os ombros. “Seu colo é como uma segunda cama pra ele, ele sempre dorme” sorriu.  
Leo assentiu, com uma expressão carinhosa em seu rosto, que fez com que o coração de Cristiano palpitar um pouco. O carinho de Leo por seu filho era tão genuíno e verdadeiro que fez seu coração sorrir. Ele notou o olhar de Leo para além de si, olhando para a piscina no quintal.  
“Parece que seu objetivo é cegar qualquer pássaro que sobrevoa a piscina” Leo comentou.  
Cristiano virou a cabeça. “Que?” respondeu, também olhando sobre seu ombro para ver a piscina. A água parecia tão clara e limpa, bem convidativa.  
"As luzes na piscina" Leo apontou. "Não consigo acreditar que ainda não ficou cego enquanto nadava."  
Cristiano mordeu seus lábios, a resposta estava na ponta da língua e ele decidiu que Foda-se, eu marquei dois gols hoje, eu consigo fazer isso também. “Quer descobrir?” ele jogou.  
Leo arregalou os olhos. “Sério?” perguntou, incrédulo.  
“Não, eu sempre convido as pessoas para a minha piscina e depois digo que não” Cristiano revirou os olhos, tentando esconder seu constrangimento devido a pergunta.  
Leo mordia seus lábios, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, mas também em um claro dilema entre fazer o que queria e o que deveria fazer. “Eu não tenho nenhuma sunga ou coisa do tipo” disse.  
Cristiano balançou os ombros. “Eu tenho mil. Até te empresto o da Gucci, se quiser” e se virou para Leo com um sorriso arrebatador.  
A babá tirou o cabelo de frente dos seus olhos e assim Cristiano foi capaz de perceber o quanto as bochechas do outro estavam coradas. Ele queria chegar perto de Leo e sentir com suas próprias mãos se as bochechas estavam quentes como pareciam estar. Mas se segurou, e olhou novamente para a piscina. “Mas olha,—se você prefere ir pra casa; tudo bem pra mim” sorriu.  
Leo negou com a cabeça. “N-Não, tudo bem. De verdade. Só nunca pensei que nadaria na piscina de Cristiano Ronaldo” admitiu. Ou com o Cristiano Ronaldo, adicionou mentalmente.  
“Ótimo, acho que o da Gucci está na lavanderia, as toalhas também, provavelmente. Vou me trocar lá em cima” Cristiano disse, caminhando para o andar superior.  
Assim que chegou no quarto, ele mentalmente se xingou. Deus, Leo deve pensar que ele algum tipo de pervertido. Quem sequer convida seus empregados para sua própria piscina? Ele estava violando, tipo, dezoito regras de conduta? Ele abriu uma gaveta e olhou para suas sungas. Ele agarrou uma sunga vermelha da Armani e estudou a alternativa antes de colocar de volta na gaveta. Tinha algumas outras fluorescentes—um presente de Sergio de Natal. Ele nem ao menos considerou pegar algum desses e se decidiu por uma sunga preta, com alguns detalhes prata. “Deus, só escolhe qualquer uma, seu idiota” murmurou com frustração de si mesmo, e se despiu, tentando seriamente não pensar em como Leo iria estar em sua sunga da Gucci.

Leo se virou encarando sua própria imagem no espelho, parou, e soltou um suspiro pesado. “Bem, vamos lá,” murmurou para si, agarrando duas toalhas.  
Se olhou novamente no espelho e um sentimento ruim se instalou em seu corpo. Mentalmente comparando seu corpo com o de Ramos, Casillas e Bale, suspirou de novo, seus ombros balançando um pouco. Ele foi um idiota por ter concordado, porque, de verdade—ele não estava pronto para mostrar seu corpo para Cristiano. Não agora. E nem nunca.  
Ele enrolou a toalha em volta do seu pescoço, segurando a outra com as mãos, abriu a porta e entrou na cozinha. Viu Cristiano já em volta da piscina e visualizou o contorno do corpo do chefe. Engoliu em seco, considerando que conseguia ver as formas das costas de Cristiano, iluminadas pelas luzes da piscina.  
Como caralhos ele deveria controlar o fluxo de sangue fluindo para sua virilha com uma visão como aquela? E ele não estava nem próximo de Cristiano ainda. Ele ainda não tinha visto seu abdômen liso e largo ou como as entradas na sua cintura desapareciam pelo cós ou até como o cabelo de Cristiano parecia macio. Ele ainda não tinha visto nada disso e sua respiração já estava descompassada.  
“Deus me dê força e não uma ereção” murmurou assim que pisou do lado de fora, o ar quente do verão batendo em seu corpo.

Ele tentou não virar a cabeça muito rápido, mas foi sem êxito. Assim que ouviu a porta sendo aberta seu pescoço virou e teve plena certeza que Leo conseguiu ouvir ele prendendo a respiração. Deus, ele é maravilhoso. Ele estava mais elegante e bonito do que ele imaginou e sentiu seu fluxo sanguíneo se dirigindo para as áreas mais baixas do seu corpo.  
Ele afastou seu olhar e pigarreou. Leo se aproximou, Cristiano sorriu para ele. “Gucci combina com você” tentou dizer casualmente.  
Leo apenas abaixou a cabeça e o estendeu uma toalha. Cristiano escutou Leo pular na água logo depois de ter colocado a toalha em uma das cadeiras, e algumas gotas caíram em suas pernas. A superfície da piscina estava espumosa e distorcida. Após alguns segundos Leo emergiu.  
Cristiano sentiu seus músculos do abdômen contraírem e também mergulhou na piscina, com a água gelada a sua volta. Ele apareceu perto de onde Leo estava parado, o menor sorrindo para ele. “Eu não entendo porque você não usa a piscina mais vezes” ele disse, as bochechas vivas em vermelho, como se estivesse correndo.  
Cristiano boiou de costas, sentindo a água bater de vez em quando em sua barriga. “Também não. Acho que não quero que Júnior veja. Amo muito meu filho, mas eu não quero que ele venha aqui e ache que consegue nadar” disse, olhando para sua casa. As cortinas do quarto de Júnior estavam fechadas e Cristiano imaginou seu filho dormindo pacificamente.  
“Você pode colocar boias. Tem crianças mais novas que utilizam a piscina regularmente” Leo sugeriu enquanto nadava do outro lado.  
Cristiano se virou, e nadou para perto dele, sentindo o braço de Leo esbarrar no dele ocasionalmente. “Você está tentando fazer meu filho querer de nadar, para que você nade também?” sorriu de lado para ele.  
Leo corou e balançou a cabeça. Cristiano levantou as sobrancelhas de um jeito que indicava suas dúvidas, fazendo com que Leo revirasse os olhos em rendição. “Ok, talvez eu esteja. Mas pelo amor de Deus—alguém tem que usar esse pequeno paraíso que você tem aqui” Leo disse.  
“Ah, então você admite manipular meu filho para benefício próprio?” Cristiano franziu a testa mostrando que estava brincando.  
Leo empurrou o peito de Cristiano, mas nada aconteceu além de empurrar a si para trás. Cristiano sentiu onde os dedos de Leo o tocaram se arrepiar, e queria o toque de volta em seu corpo. Ele inspirou bastante ar e mergulhou, a última coisa que ele ouviu foi o grito de surpresa de Leo.  
Os sons chegavam abafados em seus ouvidos e abriu os olhos, ele conseguiu ver as pernas de Leo embaixo da água. Então esticou as mãos e agarrou o pé de Leo em um rápido movimento antes de voltar a superfície.  
Leo estava metade gritando, metade gargalhando enquanto Cristiano segurava seu pé, fazendo cosquinha. “Por favooor, para” Leo ria, com os olhos espremidos.  
Cristiano riu. “Sempre soube que você sentia cócegas” ele comentou, puxando Leo para perto dele.  
Em uma medida desesperada para impedir Cristiano de continuar fazendo cócegas, Leo colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do maior, tentando virar o corpo. O que resultou no corpo de Cristiano contra o seu.  
Cristiano largou o pé abruptamente, mas ao invés de se afastar, ele envolveu os dois braços em volta da pequena cintura de Leo, o puxando para mais perto de seu peito. De perto, ele conseguia ver os tons de marrom claro nos olhos do menor, o jeito que suas bochechas tinham um leve tom de vermelho e como seus lábios são vermelhos e carnudos.  
Cristiano colocou uma das mãos no rosto de Leo, levemente colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha para conseguir ver os olhos do outro. Ele notou o olhar de Leo mudar para seus lábio e não pode evitar de sorrir. Leo levantou o olhar novamente, corando por ter sido pego no flagra, mas Cristiano apertou sua cintura um pouco mais, acabando com a distância entre eles.  
Os lábios de Leo eram macios e quentes, fazendo a boca de Cristiano formigar com a contradição do calor contra o frio do seu corpo. Leo não respondeu de primeira, mas quando Cristiano experimentou morder o lábio inferior dele suavemente, Leo choramingou um pouco. O menor tinha os braços em volta do pescoço de Cristiano e colocou as pernas em volta dos quadris do outro.  
Cristiano sentiu seu sangue fluir mais rápido quando Leo o beijou de volta, ardentemente, como se tivesse um desejo fulminante dentro dele, borbulhando. Cristiano queria persuadi-lo. Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior de Leo, que abriu a boca para ele.  
O jeito que Leo apertou com mais força as pernas em volta do quadril de Cristiano era coisa demais e esse se afastou em busca de um pouco de ar. Os olhos normalmente tímidos de Leo agora mostravam desejo, junto com um pouco de insegurança.  
Cristiano mordeu seus lábios, respirando fundo. “Deus, você é lindo” murmurou, a voz profunda com o tom de paixão.  
Ele notou a insegurança nos olhos de Leo quando falou, o vazio sendo preenchido por desejo. "O que a gente tá fazendo?" o menor perguntou.  
Cristiano mordeu o lábio, seus olhos focados em uma gota na tempora de Leo. "Eu não sei" respondeu honestamente.  
Por alguns segundos, pensou que Leo se afastaria. Mas o menor colou seus lábios novamente em um beijo repleto de desejo e Cristiano gemeu baixo quando Leo enrolou os dedos em seu cabelo, puxando um pouco.  
Foi como se Leo soubesse que ele gostava muito disso, o jeito que alguém puxava seu cabelo como se estivesse lutando por dominância. A sensação de calor aumentava quando Leo apertava suas pernas em volta do quadril, seus membros praticamente se tocando.  
Os pensamentos de Cristiano se esvaíram e ele gemeu suavemente com o contato da boca de Leo na sua. Em algum lugar, sua voz do subconsciente o disse que eles deveriam conversar sobre o que diabos eles estavam fazendo. Outra voz, muito mais forte, o disse para parar de pensar demais.  
E ele parou, passando as mãos pela lombar de Leo, empurrando as mãos para além do cós da sunga. A bunda de Leo era macia e firme e a maneira que o outro deixou escapar um gemido rouco foi maravilhoso de se escutar. Assim que Leo colocou sua língua dentro da boca de Cristiano, todos as sensações se elevaram, sem deixar para qualquer pensamento racional.  
Pensamentos racionais são superestimados, de qualquer maneira.


	5. Cinco

Tinha se passado uma semana e meia desde a colisão hormonal (como Leo gostava de chamar em sua cabeça) e na verdade, nada tinha mudado desde então. Cristiano não tinha ficado muito em casa, e Leo assumiu que ele estava ocupado. Se não fosse pelos acidentais, não tão acidentais, toques Leo poderia acreditar que a noite na piscina tinha sido apenas um sonho. Mas não foi, realmente aconteceu. A sessão de amassos na piscina tinha acabado abruptamente com Júnior os chamando no andar de cima, por causa de um pesadelo. Assim que Cristiano subiu, Leo fez o que todo adulto normal faria; rapidamente trocando de roupa e dizendo "Tenho que ir."  
Na manhã seguinte, Cristiano o cumprimentou através de seu jornal e continuou sua rotina normalmente. Aconteceu que, eles simplesmente não falaram sobre o que aconteceu. Leo preferiu acreditar que tudo aconteceu apenas porque fazia tempo que ele não beijava ou tocava alguém assim e por isso se entregou tanto aos toques de Cristiano. Não deveria—e não aconteceria—novamente, até porque, depois de tudo, ele ainda era seu chefe, e Leo era apenas a babá. Era melhor apenas esquecer tudo que aconteceu, mesmo que secretamente ele não quisesse esquecer.

Leo sentou na mesa de jantar da casa de Cristiano, suas mãos em volta de uma caneca de café quente enquanto ele encarava a piscina pela janela. Na quinta-feira de manhã, Cristiano o mandou uma mensagem. Viajei para Portugal por alguns dias, levei Junior comigo. Aproveite seus dois dias livres. Te aviso quando estivermos voltando. Leo apenas deitou novamente em seu colchão, encarando a mensagem incrédulo. Cristiano não era alguém que ia embora por caprichos, não com o clube demandando sua presença todos os dias para treinar, e Leo se perguntou porquê. Tinha alguns artigos nos dias que se seguiram com fotos de Cristiano e Junior chegando no aeroporto e algumas deles na praia. Nenhum dos artigos dizia o motivo pelo qual Cristiano estava em Portugal e não na Espanha—e Leo esperou que não fosse por sua causa.  
Pegou seu celular que estava bem na sua frente. Cristiano o mandou uma mensagem avisando que chegaria pelas 9 da noite. Leo preparou tudo para o retorno deles. As moças da limpeza tinham vindo pela manhã, mas Leo também limpou depois que elas foram embora. Ele fez um pouco de jantar, só caso eles ainda não tiverem comido. E agora ele esperava impacientemente na mesa da cozinha, em uma das enormes cadeiras de couro. Sua mente caminhava em dois caminhos distintos. Por um lado; ele queria estar ali, porque ele realmente sentiu saudades de Júnior nos dois dias que passou longe dele. Mas por outro lado; ele provavelmente iria corar como um idiota quando visse Cristiano novamente—e ainda não sabia se conseguiria aguentar o Português tão desinteressado como na manhã após o que aconteceu. Não quando seu coração estava disparado desde a noite na piscina. E depois de tudo, um homem tão apaixonado pelas coisas como Cristiano sendo tão desinteressado é desconcertante, para dizer o mínimo.  
O som da campainha acabou com sua sequência de pensamentos depressivos e ele se levantou rapidamente—e se perguntou o porque de Cristiano não abriu a porta ele mesmo. Ele olhou na tela e viu a figura de Sergio Ramos na frente do portão. Pressionou o botão, e abriu a porta.  
Sergio veio caminhando, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. “Ei, Leo! O que está fazendo aqui tão tarde?” o espanhol praticamente gritou.  
“Esperando por Cristiano e Junior,eles tão chegando em mais ou menos meia hora” Leo disse, se afastando de Sergio. Ele não sabia porque Sergio veio, desde que Cristiano não estava ali, mas quem era Leo para impedir ele de entrar?  
Sergio se jogou no sofá, esticou os braços acima da cabeça e Leo pode ver sua tatuagem que desaparecia dentro do cós. Ele engoliu em seco e mudou o foco do seu olhar. “Sem querer ser inconveniente… Porque você está aqui? Quer esperar por Cristiano?” perguntou, fechando algumas revistas que estavam na mesa em frente ao sofá e as colocando no cesto de revistas.  
“Eu estava entediado. E queria perguntar a Cris como suas pequenas férias forma” Sergio balançou os ombros.  
Leo sorriu. Ele não conhecia Sergio muito bem, mas ele parecia o tipo de amigo que vinha visitar sempre que estava um pouco entediado. Não era algo que Leo faria de jeito nenhum, mas combinava com Sergio. “Então, foi uma viagem de férias?” Leo tentou perguntar indiferente.  
Sergio assentiu. “Cristiano reclamou como ele queria sair de Madrid por um tempo, então eu disse a ele para ir a Portugal por alguns dias. Apenas para esfriar a cabeça. Ele tem tido alguns problemas com seu joelho, então o clube estava de acordo com ele tirando um tempo livre” Sergio sorriu, parecendo bem orgulhoso com o conselho que tinha dado a Cristiano.  
Leo colocou um pouco do seu cabelo atrás da orelha. “P-Porque ele precisava esfriar a cabeça?” ele eventualmente perguntou, caminhando até uma estante, rearrumando os livros em ordem alfabética.  
“Ah, agora eu entendo o que Cris quer dizer quando fala que você poderia ser a Monica de Friends,” Sergio sorriu, estudando Leo tirando os livros e os colocando de volta. Leo o lançou um sorriso tímido. “Mas porra, eu não sei. Acho que ele estava se sentindo sozinho ou com saudade de casa, coisa assim” Sergio balançou os ombros em descaso.  
Leo mordeu seu lábio enquanto pensava, uma sensação esquisita tomava conta do seu corpo. Ele sabia como Cristiano era quando sentia sozinho ou com saudade de casa —e em nenhuma das vezes resultou em uma viagem.  
Sua cabeça levantou com o som do portão abrindo e ele pode ver o Audi de Cristiano entrando na garagem. “O dever chama” murmurou para Sergio e voltou para o corredor, abriu a porta e pisou do lado de fora.  
As luzes do carro apagaram e o português saiu do veículo. “Leo,” disse o reconhecendo, antes de se virar para abrir o porta malas. Leo evitou seu olhar, notando a falta de entusiasmo no cumprimento de Cristiano e colocou em sua cabeça para se preocupar com isso mais tarde, então abriu a porta. Junior estava dormindo novamente e Leo agachou para puxar sua manga gentilmente.  
“Chegamos? Eu quero ver o Leo,” o garoto murmurou, antes de abrir os olhos.  
“Leo está bem aqui” ele sorriu e carinhosamente passou o dedão pela bochecha de Junior.

Enquanto Leo dizia oi para Junior, Cristiano puxou suas malas para fora do carro e caminhou para dentro.  
“E aí cara, você voltou!” ele escutou vindo da sala.  
Ele sorriu para Sergio e colocou as malas no chão para abraçar seu amigo. “Mal sai daqui direito. Minha mãe não parava de me perguntar sobre a Espanha” sorriu.  
Sergio assentiu. “Aww, ela sente saudades? Talvez você devesse demitir Leo, assim sua mãe pode voltar” Sergio brincou.  
Cristiano pressionou os lábios em uma linha fina. “Não acho que seja necessário” disse secamente, e os dois se sentaram no sofá. Tinha dois copos de suco na mesa e Cristiano os encarou.  
Sergio seguiu seu olhar e sorriu. “Eu não faço ideia de quanto você paga Leo mas como babá, barra mordomo, barra empregada—acho que deveria dar a ele um aumento” ele comentou, entregando a Cristiano um copo e tomando um gole do seu.  
Cristiano sorriu. “Primeiro você me fala para demitir ele e agora quer que eu dê um aumento” pontuou.  
Sergio apenas abaixou seu copo em resposta e então Leo veio entrando. Junior estava logo atrás dele, carregando Fofinho com uma das mãos, e segurando a de Leo com a outra, e bocejando. “Oi, Sese,” Junior sorriu, soltando a mão de Leo para caminhar até os braços esticados de Sergio.  
“Oi Homem Aranha, como estava Portugal?” Sergio perguntou, abraçando Junior suavemente.  
Cristiano seguiu os movimentos de Leo enquanto a babá caminhava de volta para o corredor, pegando as malas. “Eu vou levar as malas para cima, e colocar Júnior na cama depois” Leo anunciou com uma voz doce.  
Existia uma pitada de insegurança em sua voz e Cristiano suspirou ao notar. Agora que sabia como um Leo necessitado, desejando soava ele queria ouvir o tempo inteiro. Ele espantou esses pensamentos, enquanto Júnior subia as escadas atrás de Leo.  
“Júnior sentiu falta da babá?” Sergio perguntou quando os dois desapareceram escada acima.  
Cristiano assentiu, juntando as mãos. “E não foi o único” murmurou baixo.  
Sergio levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. “De onde veio isso?” ele riu.  
Cristiano balançou os ombros espantando o assunto, e Sergio deixou passar. “Onde você ficou? Hotel ou sua casa?” perguntou, pegando o copo de Cristiano já que não tinha bebido.  
“Hotel, perto da praia. eu tinha algumas coisas que ainda não estavam prontas na casa então não podíamos ficar lá ainda, mas foi legal. Nós conhecemos algumas pessoas legais no hotel” Cristiano sorriu.  
Sergio sorriu de volta, olhando para ele como se entendesse . “Pessoas legal, como…?” ele sorriu. O tipo de sorriso que Cristiano dirigiu já dizia o suficiente.

“Leo, você sentiu minha falta?” Junior perguntou, enquanto Leo o cobria com o cobertor.  
A pergunta o pegou um pouco de surpresa, mas ele se recuperou rápido. “Claro, eu fiquei tão entediado esse dois dias” ele sorriu para o garoto. Era verdade, ele não sabia o que fazer com todo esse tempo livre que teve nos dois dias.  
“Eu também senti sua falta. Papai também” Junior murmurou sonolento.  
“Acho difícil de acreditar, querido” Leo disse docemente, mas Junior o ignorou.  
“É verdade, Leo. Tudo era mais maluco sem você” Junior disse.  
“Maluco?” Leo perguntou. Junior assentiu.  
“Tipo, bagunçado” Junior sorriu apenas com as bochechas, e Leo conseguiu apenas rir com o menino.  
“Acho que o papai conseguiu resolver tudo sem nehum problema, mesmo eu não estando lá” murmurou. Beijou o cabelo encaracolado de Junior, e se endireitou, caminhando até a porta. “Bons sonhos,” sorriu.  
Junior assentiu. “Tchau, Leo. Vou sonhar com você” o garoto riu. Leo sorriu e fechou a porta silenciosamente.

Quando desceu as escadas, Sergio já tinha ido embora e Cristiano estava parado na cozinha.  
“A casa está ótima” Cristiano disse, enquanto Leo se sentava em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar.  
“É, eu estava entediado então eu meio que comandei a limpeza.Todas elas me odeiam agora” ele murmurou.  
Ele notou o leve sorriso nos lábios de Cristiano. “Tenho certeza que não odeiam” seu chefe o assegurou.  
Leo pegou seu celular em cima da mesa e guardou em seu bolso. “Bom, eu devo ir. Já está bem tarde, aliás” murmurou. Ele se levantou e Cristiano, por um segundo, parecia desapontado. Porém durou por apenas um segundo, logo depois sua cara já estava como sempre.  
“É, desculpe por ter demorado tanto para chegar aqui. O trânsito está uma loucura” Cristiano disse. Leo assentiu compreensivo.  
Ele caminhou pela sala, mas parou de repente. Se virou, olhando diretamente para Cristiano, tendo seu próprio momento Foda-se. “Senti sua falta” ele vomitou as palavras.  
O maior parou de bater seus dedos contra a mesa e levantou o rosto para encontrar os olhos de Leo.  
A boca de Leo estremeceu, mas ele continuou falando mesmo assim. “Eu não sabia o que fazer sem vocês dois aqui. Eu limpei essa casa por dois dias seguidos, pelo amor de Deus. E aquela piscina” sorriu desacreditado, sem ao menos registrar as palavras que saiam de sua boca. “Essa piscina idiota sua, estava me distraindo. A maldita memória.” Ele suspirou pesado, fechando os olhos por causa da vergonha das palavras que tinha acabado de dizer.  
“Leo…” Cristiano começou, a voz suave.  
Leo abriu os olhos receoso e encontrou o olhar de Cristiano o encarando.  
“Eu conheci alguém.”  
Então fechou os olhos novamente.


	6. Seis

Tudo bem, eu menti. Grande coisa. Pessoas mentem o tempo inteiro e essa não seria a primeira vez.

Cristiano repetia continuamente isso na sua cabeça, esperando que fixaria e ele começaria a acreditar. Já tinha contado a Sergio que tinha mentido para Leo sobre Irina, e ainda desligou antes que Sergio pudesse começar um discurso sobre sua imaturidade. Ele ouviu um toque familiar vindo do rádio embaixo da televisão, então aumentou o volume.

Oh, but that one night was more than just right. I didn’t leave you because I was all through. I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell. Because I really fell for you. (Oh, mas aquela noite foi mais que certa. Eu não te deixei porque eu estava cheio. Eu estava sobrecarregado, e francamente, extremamente assustado. Porque eu me apaixonei por você)

He sorriu descrente e desligou o rádio. Ele não estava a fim de músicas bregas—que descreviam todos seus problemas, aliás.  
Ele fez exatamente como Sergio disse; foi até o hotel e conheceu Irina. Ela era muito legal e bonita, ainda com um bom senso de humor e muito inteligente. Mas quando chegou na hora de agora-você-deve-convidá-la-para-um-encontro, sua mente simplesmente deu branco. Ele só conseguiu inventar qualquer desculpa esfarrapada, antes de voltar correndo para seu quarto para checar como Júnior estava.  
Ele foi um completo imbecil. Irina era uma pessoa incrível e ele estragou isso... e ele sabia que deveria se sentir pior do que realmente se sentia no momento.  
E aí tinha Leo, que de repente resolveu tirar alguns dias de férias. O menor nunca, nos 8 meses que vinha trabalhando para Cristiano, tinha pedido sequer um dia de folga. E de repente tinha tirado uma semana inteira.  
Cristiano estava ficando louco com todas as responsabilidades que caíram em seu colo de uma hora para outra. Ele pensava conhecer seu filho como a palma da sua mão, mas só agora tinha percebido como Leo era necessário para o bom funcionamento daquela casa. Ele não sabia em quantos pedaços Júnior queria seu pão cortado e ele silenciosamente xingava Leo por deixar seu filho com o mesmo TOC que ele, porque seu filho queria seu pão cortado em exatamente 8 pedaços.  
E ainda tinha o problema com os DVDs da Dora Aventureira, o qual Cristiano tinha jogado sem perceber em algum lugar e perdido. As moças da limpeza vieram, mas a casa ainda parecia caótica sem o toque final de Leo. Cristiano procurava pelo DVD do Mad Max: Estrada da Fúria por dez minutos quando percebeu que não tinha mantido os DVDs em ordem alfabética quando os colocava de volta. Agora não tinha mais Leo para arrumar depois, tudo estava uma bagunça, e estava o deixando completamente louco. Talvez o TOC de Leo também tinha o atingido.

“Que horas você chega amanhã?” ele perguntou imediatamente quando Leo atendeu o celular.  
“Sete, como sempre. Porque?” foi a resposta seca que recebeu.  
“N-Nada, não. Só perguntando. Até amanhã” Cristiano murmurou rapidamente antes de finalizar a chamada. Deus, o que estava fazendo? Por que não poderia simplesmente admitir que sentia falta de Leo—pela segunda vez, porque também sentiu falta quando viajou para Portugal. Jogou o telefone no sofá e começou a passar as páginas das revistas sem ao menos lê-las.

Cristiano se levantou às seis e meia, tomou um banho e depois tomou café enquanto esperava olhando a janela. Ele não estava olhando para saber quando Leo ia chegar. Ele só estava olhando para o lado de fora, juro…  
Algumas migalhas saíram da sua boca quando ele engasgou vendo Leo caminhando na calçada. Ele se escondeu atrás da cortina e viu o outro atravessando a rua. E não estava sozinho. Tinha alguém com ele, um homem, não muito mais alto que Leo, mas bem bonito.  
Cristiano se escondeu mais atrás cortina quando viu Leo se aproximando. A babá parou em frente ao portão e abraçou o outro homem. Abraçou mesmo.  
“Ai Deus,” Cristiano disse devagar, xingando os sete mundos enquanto caminhava até a cozinha. Tirou seu celular de dentro do bolso e ligou para Sergio.  
“Ele tem outro!” disse assim que o espanhol atendeu.  
“Quem, Iker?!” Sergio respondeu.  
“Não, não ele. Leo!” Cristiano murmurou apressado, virando o pescoço para ver a janela. Leo ainda estava lá falando com o homem, parecendo relaxado e conversando animadamente.  
“Pera, que?” Sergio murmurou confuso.  
“Ele tá lá fora, abraçando alguém!” Cristiano disse, proferindo as palavras como se elas tivessem um gosto ruim na boca.  
Ele esperava que Sergio se juntasse a sua surpresa/desespero, mas o espanhol apenas riu sem pressa alguma. “Uau, quem imaginaria. Karma é realmente uma puta desgraçada.”  
Cristiano franziu a testa. “Isso não tem nada a ver com karma, Sese!” pontuou.  
“Bem—você mentiu sobre ter uma namorada. E agora ele tem um namorado. Que bom pra ele” Sergio disse bem simples, ignorando a perplexidade de Cristiano.  
“Mas você que disse para eu me encontrar com Irina,” praticamente cuspiu as palavras. "Além disso, você disse que Leo estava apaixonado por mim."  
Isso fez Sergio gargalhar, o que durou por quase um minuto. “Ah, seu idiota arrogante!” seu amigo riu mais um pouco. “Sempre esperando alguém estar exatamente na palma da sua mão, e quando não estão—você entra em pânico. Impagável ” Sergio solução de rir.  
Cristiano resistiu a urgência de desligar na cara do seu amigo, e ouviu o barulho do portão abrindo. “Ele tá vindo, o que eu faço?” ele perguntou sem um pingo de orgulho.  
Sergio ainda estava rindo da sua cara, sua respiração era audível pelo celular. “Ah Deus, tantas coisas erradas nessa frase” o espanhol riu, and Cristiano gemeu exasperado pela falta de ajuda do amigo. “Jesus, vai se fuder, Sese,” murmurou,virando a cabeça ao ouvir a porta da frente abrindo.  
“Também te amo, baby. Eu passo ai mais tarde” Sergio se despediu, e Cristiano terminou a ligação no mesmo momento que a porta da frente fechou.

Assim que Leo tirou o casaco, sentiu o cheiro familiar da casa de Cristiano, seu peito se esquentando devido a familiaridade dali . Ele só tinha ficado fora por uma semana—mas era uma semana necessária. Cristiano já estava fora de questão.  
“Bom dia, Leo.”   
Ok, talvez não, o frio na barriga o fez perceber, mas ele tirou qualquer expressão do rosto e se virou. “E aí” sorriu, sem encontrar os olhos de Cristiano. Ele passou direto pelo seu chefe na sala. Apenas com uma olhada rápida ele já sabia que a casa estava uma bagunça, mesmo que para uma pessoa normal parecesse tudo em seu devido lugar.  
“Então, como foi sua semana de folga?” Cristiano hesitou ao perguntar, passando a língua pelo lábio inferior.  
Leo olhou para outro lugar. “Foi boa. Encontrei alguns amigos antigos” respondeu, enquanto dobrava o cobertor jogado em cima do sofá. Ainda estava quente e Leo tentou não pensar em Cristiano enrolado nele.  
“Ah, amigos antigos, huh?” Cristiano perguntou.  
Tinha algo em sua voz que Leo não foi capaz de decifrar. Não era raiva, ou aborrecimento—soava um pouco como ciúmes. “Sim, amigos antigos” Leo disse devagar como se Cristiano fosse uma criança. “Um deles acabou de me deixar aqui, aliás”.  
Cristiano levantou as sobrancelhas. “Era uma amigo?” seu chefe o perguntou, com um tom surpreso em sua voz.  
“Sim, o que mais seria?” Leo perguntou, não entendo nem um pouco porque Cristiano estava o rondando, aparentemente em busca de respostas.  
“Não sei—namorado” Cristiano murmurou.  
Leo revirou os olhos. “Eu não sigo em frente assim tão rápido” disse sinceramente.  
Cristiano arregalou os olhos com o comentário, e graças a Deus, passos suaves desceram as escadas. Os olhos de Júnior brilharam ao ver Leo e correu até ele. “Leooo, você voltou!” comemorou feliz.  
Leo sorriu e pegou o menino no colo que corria em sua direção. “Sim, e senti sua falta em mocinho” sorriu, beijando o cabelo de Junior.  
“Leo, eu to tão feliz que você voltou! Você tem que me ajudar!” Junior disse, com os olhos arregalados.  
“O que foi? Você perdeu alguma coisa?” Leo perguntou preocupado.  
Junior assentiu. “Os DVDs da Dora. Papai colocou em algum lugar e não sabe onde" Junior suspirou.  
“Esse é o motivo pelo qual você não deveria virar um jogador de futebol, Júnior. Todas aquelas bolas na sua cabeça fazem mal” Leo murmurou para ele.  
Mas Cristiano escutou e o lançou um sorriso brilhante que fez os joelhos de Leo tremerem. “Não implante sua ideologia no meu filho, por favor. Eu tenho que ensiná-lo a odiar o Barcelona primeiro” o português sorriu de canto, pegando Júnior gentilmente dos braços do outro.  
Leo não pode evitar um sorriso. Por mais que quisesse odiar Cristiano, ou evitá-lo—sabia que não conseguiria. Ele já estava intoxicado. 

Enquanto isso em Valdebebas.  
“Deus, Sergio. Por que nos chamou no nosso dia de folga?” Pepe murmurou, se jogando em sua cadeira no vestiário. Ele foi o último e Sergio fechou a porta fazendo cena.  
“Nós precisávamos de um encontro do time. Fazia muito tempo e eu não aguentava mais” anunciou, segurando o papel com o seu discurso.  
Iker levantou as sobrancelhas para Marcelo, que bocejava descaradamente. O resto do time conversava ruidosamente, sobre uma diversidade de coisas, mas principalmente sobre Sergio ser um idiota.  
“Silêncio!” Sergio gritou.  
Isco riu delicadamente, mas recebeu uma cotovelada de Morata, que parecia bem interessado no que Sergio tinha a dizer.  
“Ok, quem lembra do Leo?” Sergio inicia.  
“O melhor jeito de concentrar a atenção da plateia é, por exemplo, os fazendo uma pergunta,” Toni diz como se recitasse uma frase diretamente de um livro de conselhos econômicos—e recebeu o boné de beisebol de Sergio diretamente no rosto.  
“Todo mundo presta atenção em mim” Sergio choraminga, fazendo manha. Um conjunto de risadas apareceu novamente, mas morreram assim que Sergio cruzou os braços. “Como estava dizendo… Quem lembra do Leo?” Sergio perguntou novamente.  
Àngel levanta a mão. “A babá do Junior, gente” disse, olhando o grupo. O som de ahhh, preencheu o local, e todas as outras mãos também levantaram.  
Sergio assentiu, parecendo contente com a atenção concentrada nele. “Ótimo. Agora, me deixem explicar algo” ele disse, e se virou para o quadro branco atrás dele. Ele rabisca o nome de Leo e se vira para o time. “Ok. O que acontece é, Cristiano está apaixonado por Leo,” ele fala sem rodeios.  
O grupo ficou em silêncio por um segundo, mas logo risadas histéricas se iniciaram. “Pera, Leo deve ser o herdeiro da Gucci, porque caso contrário—você tá falando merda” Karim sorriu, trocando olhares com Raphael.  
“Gente, só escuta o que ele tá falando porque senão vamos ficar aqui até amanhã” Keylor disse, e assentiu encorajando Sergio.  
“Certo, vou simplificar. Prefiro acreditar que meu plano não precisa muito de explicação também. Pepe, Marcelo—convenção Cristiano a fazer uma festa. Iker e eu vamos convencer Leo a ir. Lembrem gente; eles tem que ficar juntos. Independente do que for preciso” Sergio brandia, gesticulando excessivamente.  
Pepe e Marcelo sorriram um para o outro, sempre gostaram de fazer sua parte nos planos para juntar um casal.  
“Tá, e depois?” Jesé perguntou, a voz suave.  
“Desculpa, que?” Sergio perguntou, não ouvindo o que ele tinha dito.  
Xabi colocou o braço em volta do ombro de Jesé. “Ele quis dizer que—você conseguiu que os dois fossem a festa. E depois?” perguntou.  
Sergio mordeu o lábio, ponderando por alguns segundos. “Bem, a gente junta os dois!” ele conclui.  
Iker trocou olhares com Jesé. “Ok… a gente ajusta os detalhes depois” o capitão diz.  
Todos assentiram e encararam com expectativa para Sergio. “Ótimo, vão. Tchau, aproveitem suas vidas indiscutivelmente chatas sem a minha presença” Sergio balança os ombros, e em um minuto—o vestiário está completamente vazio. Apenas ele e Iker permaneceram.  
“Que porra você tá fazendo, Sese? Se Cristiano descobrir ele te mata” Iker suspirou, balançando lentamente a cabeça.  
Sergio balança os ombros. “Estou fazendo algo em prol da humanidade, Iker. Você deveria tentar, é uma sensação bem recompensadora” sorri descaradamente.  
Iker revirou os olhos para as palavras de Sergio. “Mas eu achei que Cristiano estava namorando aquela modelo” murmurou, obviamente confuso.  
Sergio colocou seu braço sobre o ombro do amigo. “Você é tão ingênuo, Iker. Claro que não está. Ele está caidinho pelo Leo, e agora parece que Leo não o quer mais, ele provavelmente vai se afogar em lágrimas mais cedo ou mais tarde” Sergio suspirou dramaticamente.  
Iker riu suave. “Ah meu Deus, eu realmente espero que você saiba o que está fazendo.”


	7. Sete

“Porra, ele tá ali—esconde” Sergio fala baixo, abaixando a cabeça. Ele espia sobre o topo do carro e depois olha para o lado. Iker mascando seu chiclete relaxado, os dedos batucando no volante. “Deus, Iker! Você quer que vejam a gente? Abaixa” Sergio murmurou, pegando Iker pelo pescoço e puxando sua cabeça para o próprio colo.  
“Sergio! Agora parece que eu estou te dando um boquete!” Iker protesta, descansando a cabeça no joelho do outro.  
Ele ouviu Sergio rir. “Bem, se você quiser—”  
“Cala a porra da boca e abaixa também, imbecil” Iker murmurou, e Sergio conseguiu sentir ele franzir as sobrancelhas enquanto estava apoiado em seu joelho. Ele abaixou um pouquinho mais, seus olhos seguindo os movimentos de Leo.  
A babá empurrava o carrinho na direção do supermercado enquanto falava no celular.  
Iker se levantou com um biquinho nos lábios. “Viu, a posição sexual foi completamente desnecessária. Ele nem olhou pra gente” reclamou.  
Sergio emitiu um ruído como se estivesse sem paciência. “Esse era exatamente o ponto. Não queremos parecer perseguidores! Não, a gente vai entrar lá e casualmente encontrar com ele” constatou, como se fosse um plano super bem estruturado.  
Iker revirou os olhos e riu suavemente. “Nada acontece casualmente com você. Você sempre faz cena” ele pontuou.  
“Não faço não, imbecil. Agora, sai do carro antes que o Leo vá embora.”  
Iker abriu a porta e saiu, imediatamente colocando um boné e óculos de sol. Sergio fez a mesma coisa enquanto caminhava para o supermercado. Sergio estava vestido com uma simples blusa preta e um par de jeans por insistência de Iker. De acordo com o goleiro, as pessoas não faziam compras vestidos de Armani, o que aparentemente é um conhecimento comum, que Sergio não tinha.  
Dentro do supermercado, Sergio olhou em volta e suspirou com a multidão do lugar. “Como vamos achar Leo nessa bagunça, ele tem um metro de altura! O que—essas pessoas estão com medo da comida acabar amanhã?” ele reclamou, o tom choroso em sua voz.  
Iker deu um tapa atrás da cabeça de Sergio e suspirou. “Para com isso de ficar reclamando o tempo inteiro e tente ficar quieto, ok? Vamos nos dividir. Eu vou por aquele lado, você pelo outro” Iker disse, apontando na direção que Sergio deveria ir.  
“Promete não ir embora sem mim e que não vai me deixar aqui sozinho nessa selva cheio de selvagens?” Sergio perguntou desesperado, puxando a blusa de Iker.  
“Prometo—agora pelo amor de Deus, para de tirar minha roupa em público!” Iker diz entre os dentes, puxando sua blusa para longe das mãos de Sergio.  
Sergio bufou, sobrancelhas sugestivamente erguidas na direção de Iker e então se afastou em direção ao lugar que tinha combinado de ir. O goleiro também se afastou, mãos pressionadas contra as bochechas rosadas. Aquele merda do Sergio.

~

“Cinco euros em uma paella? Que roubo—quem caralhos compra essas coisas?” Sergio murmurou, olhando cada preço dos produtos que ele passava por. Ele pegou a caixa e inspecionou os ingredientes.  
“Você vai levar ou não, porque eu tenho que pegar algo” ele ouviu alguém dizer atrás dele, e se virou. Havia uma senhora gorda e carrancuda.. Ele sorriu educadamente e deu um leve tapa nos ombros da mulher. "Claro, mas já te avisando. Tudo está tão caro que pode ser considerado roubo."  
A velha mulher não pareceu impressionada, e o cutucou com a ponta da sombrinha. “Então sai” disse, se movendo para mais perto das prateleiras.  
Sergio fez uma careta para a mulher quando ela se virou de costas para ele. “Por que todas essas pessoas são tão mal humoradas e sérias?” murmurou para si mesmo, caminhando para outro corredor—cheio de papel higiênicos. “Deus, por que tantas marcas?” exclamou, botando as mãos na cabeça, parecendo completamente desorientado. Ele sentiu seu celular vibrar em seu bolso, e o tirou para checar.

Ikerdepressivoiker diz: Casualidade excessiva, Sese. Posso ouvir seus gritos do outro lado do supermercado.

Sergio bufa e coloca seu celular de volta em seu bolso. Iker-Malvado não valia o tempo que ele gastaria respondendo. Então, ele passou pelo corredor do papel higiênico e caminhou para outro lugar. Alguém enfiou uma revista em suas mãos e Sergio encarou por alguns segundos antes de se virar. “Ei, hijo! Por que está me dando isso?” perguntou.  
“É propaganda, Sergio,” ele ouviu atrás de si e se virou. Leo estava ali parado,com um sorriso tímido e divertido em seu rosto.  
“Certo. Eu sabia disso” Sergio murmurou, enrolando a revista e enfiando em seu bolso de trás.  
Leo olhou em volta, esperando que câmeras saíssem de trás do local onde estavam os pães ou qualquer coisa do tipo. “Na realidade, por que está aqui? Não combina muito com você” Leo sorriu, brilho em seus olhos com a perplexidade do espanhol.  
Sergio sorriu e colocou seu braço sobre os ombros de Leo enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor. Leo pegou algumas caixas aqui e acolá, colocando no carrinho, pacientemente esperando Sergio explicar.  
“Bem, eu e Iker queríamos te perguntar algo,” Sergio começou.  
Leo levantou uma sobrancelha. “E cadê o Iker?” perguntou, olhando atrás dele.  
Sergio balançou os ombros. “Pegando melancias e as usando como bola de futebol pelo que eu sei— o que importa é! Nós queríamos te fazer uma pergunta muito importante” Sergio disse, olhando severamente para Leo.  
Leo franziu a testa. “Tão importante que Sergio Ramos veio até o supermercado? Nossa, deve ser importante” ele disse, assim que parou de andar.  
Sergio assentiu ferventemente. “Ah, e é! Confia em mim, realmente é” disse rápido.  
“Ah, vejo que o filho perdido retornou” Leo ouviu atrás dele e se virou. Iker vinha caminhando na direção deles, carregando uma cesta com duas melancias dentro.  
Sergio levantou as sobrancelhas para Leo.  
“Iker, oi. Olha gente, o que é tão importante que dois jogadores famosos do Real Madrid tiveram que vir até o supermercado para falar?” Leo perguntou, com um leve tom de preocupação na voz.  
“Okay, sem necessidade de entrar em pânico” Iker sorriu suavemente, colocando a mão no ombro de Leo.  
“É, não é nada grande. A gente só quer saber se você vai na festa do Cris?” Sergio disse, sem rodeios.  
Leo arregalou os olhos. “Espera, que?” ele perguntou.  
Iker suspirou exasperado com a fala abrupta de Sergio. “Não é nada grande, eu prometo. Só o time e alguns dos amigos de Cris que você provavelmente já conhece” Iker suavizou.  
“É—conhece como: quem caralhos tem um cara como babá. Cris, você ta de brincadeira?” Leo murmurou, e Sergio pode vê-lo apertar o carrinho com mais força.  
Ele apertou Leo contra o peito por alguns segundos. “Não se preocupe, a gente vai estar lá com você. Além disso, você não vai ser uma babá lá—será um convidado” Sergio disse, o encorajando com um sorriso.  
Leo parecia um pouco mais tranquilo, mas ainda aparentava hesitação. “Por que vocês estão me chamando e não Cris? A festa é dele, no final das contas” ele perguntou, uma pitada de insegurança em sua voz.  
“Ah, nós oferecemos para fazer isso por ele. Você sabe o quanto ele tem estado ocupado ultimamente” Iker disse rapidamente.  
“Hmm, okay—Acho que vai ser divertido…” Leo disse hesitante. E então ele pensou em Cristiano e a tal pessoa que ele tinha conhecido e rapidamente balançou a cabeça. “Na verdade, não. Não vou” ele murmurou.  
Sergio resmungou de irritação. “Por que caralhos você não vai?” ele perguntou.  
“Por que eu não quero ver a nova namorada dele," Leo soltou grosso.  
Iker encarou Sergio preocupado, mas o mais novo não prestou atenção nele. “Namorada? Puta que pariu, ele ainda não te contou?!” Sergio exclamou.  
Leo arregalou os olhos e Iker fechou os dele. Filho da puta do Sergio.  
“Do que você tá falando?” Leo murmurou.  
“Do que você tá falando?” Sergio rebateu.  
Leo mordeu seu lábio. “Cristiano me disse que conheceu alguém—depois que nós, uhm.. beijamos,” ele murmurou, voz não mais alta que um sussurro.  
Sergio encarou Iker incrédulo. Que porra é aquela? Cristiano tinha o dito como Leo gostava dele, e que ele também gostava de Leo—mas ele claramente esqueceu de contar esse “detalhe”.  
Iker, que estava em silêncio por um tempo, passou a falar de onde Sergio não conseguia mais por causa da notícia surpreendente. “Okay.. Bem, vocês se beijaram, né?” perguntou.  
Leo assentiu, não encarando os olhos de nenhum dos dois. “E depois, Cristiano te disse que conheceu alguém?” Iker perguntou. Leo assentiu novamente, apertando as mãos mais forte.  
“Que filho da puta idiota” Sergio diz suspirando.  
Leo levantou o olhar para ele, surpreso com seu tom. Ele nunca tinha ouvido alguém falar assim sobre Cristiano.  
Iker encarou Sergio, mas esse apenas balançou os ombros. “O que? Ele é pra caralho. Deus, você gosta dele—ele gosta de você! Do que se trata toda essa merda?” Sergio exclamou.  
Iker o cutucou no quadril. “Fale mais baixo, pode ser?” ele diz, mas assentiu para Leo, concordando com as palavras de Leo. Sergio disse sinto muito para Iker, e depois voltou a encarar Leo—cujo tinha o queixo caído, olhos arregalados de surpresa e perplexidade.  
“Ele gosta de mim?" Leo eventualmente resmungou.  
“Bem, ao contrário do que se acredita, Cristiano não é de beijar alguém por nada. Ele deve realmente gostar de você” Iker disse, esfregando as costas de Leo o tranquilizando  
A babá parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento. “M-Mas por que ele mentiu pra mim?” ele suspirou, seu olhar revezando entre Sergio e Iker.  
“Porque ele é um covarde” o jovem zagueiro diz. Iker balança a cabeça. “Não fale assim dele” ele repreendeu.  
“Por que não, caralho? É verdade, não é? Ele machucou os sentimentos de Leo e agora é ele que fica choramingando sobre Leo ter um namorado e agora quer que Leo continue apaixonado por ele” Sergio disse sem ao menos respirar, olhos cheios de paixão.  
Uma parte de Leo estava feliz com a preocupação de Sergio por ele, mas a outra parte só tinha mais e mais perguntas. “Espera, ele acha que eu tenho um namorado?” ele perguntou.  
Sergio assentiu. “Semana passada, quando você voltou das suas férias—Cristiano pensou que aquele cara que te levou até a casa dele era seu namorado” Sergio explicou.  
Leo suspirou. “Eu disse pra ele que era apenas um amigo!” disse.  
Iker bufou. “Claro que você disse. Mas quando a insegurança de Cristiano aparece—não tem muito o que possa convencer fora do que seus pensamentos paranoicos o fazem acreditar” ele disse.  
Leo suspirou pesado e deu alguns passos para trás. “Eu não sei sobre nada disso, gente. Está me deixando confuso” murmurou.  
Sergio assentiu compreensivo. “Sabemos, Leo. É por isso que queremos dar essa festa—para Cristiano dizer a verdade. Mas isso não vai acontecer se você não estiver lá” Sergio implorou.  
Leo olhou para os olhos escuros, e depois para Iker. O capitão assentiu reafirmando. “Ele está certo. Por favor, Leo. Apenas dê a Cristiano mais uma chance…” ele perguntou.  
“Tenho certeza que vou me arrepender disso mais tarde” Leo murmurou. Em uma voz firme ele continuou; “Mas certo, eu vou,” suspirou.  
Sergio deu um pulo estranho de felicidade. “Eu te disse que ia funcionar! Foda-se a casualidade!” ele gritou.  
Uma mão forte o virou de costas. Era um homem com uma terno preto com a logo do supermercado no lado direito. “Licença senhor, mas poderia abaixar sua voz? Recebemos algumas reclamações.”  
Iker bufou.

~

Iker se desprende dos braços de Sergio e rola, esticando seu braço para pegar o celular.

Marcelo: Cristiano topouu!! :D mas ele n qr q seja na ksa dle, ent temos q axar outro lugar  
ele é um idiotaaa

“Marcelo digita como uma criança” Sergio murmurou, inclinando-se e colocando seu queixo no ombro desnudo de Iker.  
Iker sorriu de lado e rolou de volta para os braços de Sergio. “Você também” murmurou preguiçoso, beijando os lábios do outro homem suavemente.  
“Não reclame de mim quando suas bolas estão próximas o suficiente do meu joelho para que eu consiga--,” Sergio sorriu de lado, sua frase sendo interrompida por um gemido assim que Iker começou a traçar beijos pelo seu peito.


	8. Oito

“Deus, Cris. Você realmente sabe como fazer uma festa, cara!” Xabi diz com a voz arrastada, obviamente bêbado.  
Cristiano colocou o braço em volta do homem para firmá-lo em pé. “Quantas cervejas exatamente você já tomou, Xab?” ele sorriu.  
Xabi levantou a mão e tentou contar, mas não tinha dedos o suficiente. “Dezesseis e alguma coisa” murmurou, dando um passo para o lado e caindo nos braços de Álvaro que o segurou forte.  
“Não conseguiu se segurar novamente, não é?” Álvaro sorriu de lado, passando o dedão pela linha da mandíbula de Xabi.  
“Não, e eu quero você” Xabi resmungou, puxando a blusa de Álvaro.  
“Gente, se comportem! Leve ele para outro lugar, pode ser?” Pepe exclamou, empurrando Álvaro levemente. Alvaro apenas sorriu descaradamente e puxou Xabi junto com ele através da multidão.  
“É só impressão minha ou todo mundo desse time vira bissexual quando bebe ?” Pepe pergunta, tomando um gole do seu whiskey.  
A música estava alta e estridente, então Cristiano se aproximou um pouco do seu amigo para falar. “Acho que é apenas o jeito que eles são” ele sorriu, olhando para Álvaro e Xabi que estavam praticamente se comendo na pista de dança.  
Enquanto conversa com Pepe, uma pessoa aqui e ali vem falar com ele, o parabenizando pelos gols e para dizer que estavam gostando da festa. Cristiano sentiu seu coração relaxar pois fazia algum tempo desde que tinha feito um festa, ou até foi a uma.  
Pepe e Marcelo tinham tomado conta de praticamente tudo contratando uma equipe de cozinheiros e o melhor DJ de Madri no momento.  
“Yo, Cris! Quer jogar uma partidinha?” Sergio gritou da mesa de poker, acenando para ele.  
“Cinco minutos eu to ai!” ele gritou de volta, bebendo o resto de seu champagne de uma vez só. Por alguns segundos pensou que já estava bêbado porque estava vendo coisas que não existiam. Aquele era Leo passando pela sua porta?  
Cristiano arregala os olhos quando percebe Iker caminhando na direção do menor, o abraçando forte.  
“Ah, merda. Me esconde!” ele sussurrou para Pepe, escondendo atrás das costas do amigo.  
“Cris, que porra é essa? A festa é sua” Pepe balbucia, olhando para Cristiano agachado enquanto ele se afastava do mesmo.  
“Leo está aqui. O que ele está fazendo aqui?” Cristiano murmurou embolando as palavras, se erguendo novamente.  
Pepe sorriu de lado e balançou a cabeça com pena do desespero de Cristiano. “Aqueta o cu e vai cumprimentar ele,” disse, e se afastou em direção a Sergio, que ainda procurava pessoas para jogar poker com ele.  
Cristiano deixou seus olhos vagarem pela sala novamente, parando em Leo. A babá vestia jeans pretos, uma camisa social branca—ah meu Deus do céu, ele cortou o cabelo?—e sapatos pretos. Bem diferente do vestuário usual de blusa-da-Nike-e-jean-gastos que Leo normalmente usava.  
Cristiano focou o olhar no cabelo de Leo, que estava claramente mais curto, ressaltando seus olhos de uma maneira que Cristiano nunca os tinha visto antes.  
Sergio caminhou até ele, braços cruzados. “Encare por mais cinco segundos e Leo vai ter o direito de pedir por uma ordem de restrição contra você” ele riu, balançando a cabeça por causa da maneira como Cristiano estava claramente extasiado ao ver Leo.  
“Que que eu faço?” Cristiano sussurra. “Eu nem convidei ele ou disse nada sobre isso—como ele ficou sabendo?”  
Sergio balançou os ombros. “Iker e eu convidamos ele.”  
Cristiano arregalou os olhos. “Que porra que você fez? Deus, Sergio! Por que você faria isso?” perguntou, dando um tapa no braço de Sergio.  
“Porque agora vocês podem se pegar,” Sergio sorriu, e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Cristiano, empurrando-o na direção de Leo.  
Cristiano quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés enquanto caminhava até Leo, que ainda conversava com Iker.  
“—e foi tipo; por que não? Então eu disse pra ela cortar tudo de uma vez” ele ouviu Leo dizer assim que se aproximou.  
“Ah Deus, isso é incrível” Iker disse, colocando o braço sobre os ombros de Leo.  
“Ei” Cristiano cumprimentou idiotamente.  
“Ei, Cris. Sua festa parece estar bem legal” Leo sorriu educadamente.  
Cristiano sorriu de volta, seus dedos coçando para passar entre os fios curtos do novo cabelo de Leo. “Obrigado.”  
“Ok, eu deveria ir” Iker anunciou, e antes que Leo ou Cristiano pudesse dizer uma única palavra, ele se aproximou de Sergio, abraçando o zagueiro pela cintura.  
“Então, você ehm—cortou o cabelo?” Cristiano murmurou, apontando para a cabeça de Leo.  
“Não, não. Magicamente caiu da minha cabeça” Leo disse, expressando seriedade.  
Cristiano sentiu sua boca abrir, mas Leo passou para uma expressão divertida quando ele lançou um sorriso atrevido para Cristiano. “Claro que eu cortei, idiota.”  
Cristiano suspirou baixinho, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios. Acalme-se, disse pra si mesmo. “Bem—Acho que ficou muito bom. Uma pena que não pode mais confundir com um esfregão,” ele pontuou, e Leo riu.  
“Estou preocupado com o que Junior vai achar, talvez ele odeie - e então o que faríamos?” Leo admitiu, com um sorriso de canto de boca.  
“Bem, eu acho que terei que te demitir. Até porque—o desejo do meu filho é uma ordem” Cristiano piscou.  
Leo lambeu os lábios devagar e Cristiano ficou fascinado por alguns segundos. Leo se aproximou um pouco mais. “Nós dois sabemos que você nunca vai me mandar embora” ele sussurrou no ouvido de Cristiano, antes de caminhar até Sergio, que balançava os braços para chamar sua atenção.

~

Ok, por que diabos eu disse isso? Leo suspirou pesado enquanto caminhava até Sergio que tinha os braços abertos, aproveitou o calor do abraço do espanhol e sua risada reconfortante. “Eu sou um idiota” ele murmurou na curva do pescoço do zagueiro.  
“Por que? Tá com saudades do cabelo antigo?” Sergio sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu te entendo, cara, quando Mesut e eu fomos cortar o nosso, pensei que ia chorar."  
Leo sorriu ao visualizar a cena mentalmente. “Não, não é isso. É que eu acabei de dizer algo realmente idiota” resmungou, fechando os olhos envergonhado.  
Sergio olhou por cima dos ombros de Leo e viu Cristiano, que encarava pasmo. “Tenho certeza que Cris não se importou” ele sorriu e conduziu Leo para a mesa de poker. “Que tal uma partidinha?” disse sorridente.  
Xabi e Alvaro estavam praticamente em cima um do outro, brincando com os guarda-chuvas em suas bebidas. Iker deixou o corpo cair na cadeira ao lado e Àngel na outra.  
“Uhm, não sei. Diferente de vocês eu não tenho um milhão dando mole por ai” Leo sorriu de lado.  
Sergio gargalhou e balançou a cabeça. “O máximo é até 100, não se preocupe. Temos que manter tudo amigável” sorriu.  
“Nesse caso” Leo senta, abrindo os botões de sua manga, puxando-as até os cotovelos, “´Bora.”  
Ele não pôde evitar respirar mais forte quando Cristiano se sentou na cadeira à sua frente.  
Cristiano parecia ter se recomposto porque o sorriso travesso estava de volta em seu rosto e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam com o desafio.  
“Ok,” Iker pigarreou enquanto embaralhava as cartas. “O limite é 100 euros. Então o small blind é 10 euros, o big blind é 20. E porque a festa é do Cris, você pode começar com o big blind,” Iker sorriu de lado.  
Cristiano revirou os olhos, mas tirou algumas notas da carteira. Os outros fizeram o mesmo, e Leo encarou os olhos de Cristiano. Sem nenhuma palavra, os dois sabiam que tudo isso era muito mais que um jogo de poker. Era um jogo de sedução.

~

“Inferno” Alvaro resmungou, jogando suas cartas na mesa.  
“Ok, Alv desistiu. É entre vocês dois agora” Sergio sorriu apenas com as bochechas, pegando as cartas de Alvaro e colocando de lado.  
O flop e o turn já estavam na mesa e a partir dali; Leo e Cristiano tinham dois pares. Leo com reis e setes—Cristiano com A´s e setes. As cartas de Cristiano eram mais altas, mas apenas a última rodada—o river—determinaria o vencedor.  
“Aumenta, para cinquenta,” Cristiano disse, colocando o dinheiro no centro da mesa.  
Sergio olha para Leo, que encarava suas cartas, tentando focar. Mas focar se tornou extremamente difícil quando sentiu o pé de Cristiano movendo carinhosamente pela sua perna. Se moveu um pouco na cadeira, pigarreou. Olhou para Cristiano, sabendo que ele provavelmente parecia um ladrão pego em flagrante. Sergio e Iker estavam certos. Ele realmente gosta de mim.  
Cristiano sorria abertamente para ele, claramente sentindo-se confiante com seu pé, e Leo o encarou com um olhar de advertência sobre as cartas. Mas Cristiano não parou, seu pé perto do joelho de Leo agora. A sensação de calor no abdômen diminuiu e Leo sentiu-se endurecer nos jeans.  
“Aumenta” Leo diz engasgado enquanto Cristiano coloca o pé em sua coxa e para lá.  
“Quanto?” Sergio perguntou, percebendo que Leo tinha as bochechas coradas.  
Leo mordeu o lábio e encarou suas cartas. Foda-se. Quanto mais rápido acabasse, mais rápido— “Quer saber? Tudo” Leo disse, pegando todas as suas fichas e colocando no meio da mesa. Levantou sua sobrancelha desafiando Cristiano, que parecia impressionado.  
“Por que está colocando todo seu dinheiro aí?” Xabi disse sonolento, sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Alvaro.  
“Esse é o ponto de apostar tudo, amor” Alvaro sorriu, deixando um beijo casto nos cabelos de Xabi.  
Leo retornou seu olhar para Cristiano, tentando ignorar o aperto dentro de sua calça, e batia os dedos em um ritmo constante na mesa de veludo verde.  
Cristiano o lançou um sorriso. “Ah, que diabos” murmurou e colocou suas fichas restantes ao lado das de Leo.  
“Isso é tão legal” Sergio diz, virando a última carta. Era um sete e os dois homens mostraram suas cartas. Leo tinha um full house, e Cristiano uma trinca.  
“Eba! Leo ganhou!” Alvaro Morata comemora, que vinha observando o jogo com Dani.  
“Muito bem, Leo,” Cristiano sorriu de lado, descendo lentamente seu pé pela perna de Leo até desaparecer completamente.  
Leo odiou admitir que sentiu falta da sensação. “Valeu,” sorriu, colocando as notas em sua carteira. “Que tal um drink?” perguntou a Cristiano, surpreso com a sua coragem. Mas o Português assentiu, e se levantou.  
“Isco, Jesé! É a vez de vocês agora” Iker gritou para Jesé, que se assustou com a voz alta do capitão e engasgou com a bebida. Isco o puxou em direção a mesa.

~

“Sabe, esse não é o caminho para o bar” Cristiano sorriu de lado, depois que Leo pegou sua mão, o puxando para um corredor vazio.  
Ainda era possível escutar a música, apesar de abafada. Cristiano não reclamou enquanto Leo o puxava cada vez mais. No entanto, ele deixou escapar um som de surpresa quando Leo o empurrou para um armário de suprimentos, fechando a porta atrás deles. Por dentro, a luz era fraca, mas ele ainda conseguia ver o rosto de Leo, que estava corado e seus olhos brilhantes.  
“Você que provocou” Leo murmurou, segurando a mão de Cristiano com mais força.  
Estavam a poucos centímetros de distância e Cristiano podia sentir a respiração quente de Leo em seus lábios. “Ainda sim você ganhou” sorriu, deixando a mão de Leo, passando os dedos levemente pela cintura do menor.  
Leo se arrepiou um pouco, mas não desviou o olhar.  
“Você pegou o meu dinheiro, então acho que não vou ter que te pagar nenhum salário esse mês” Cristiano murmurou, molhando os lábios, claramente para Leo ver.  
“Eu quero outro prêmio” Leo murmurou de volta, agarrando a camisa de Cris, os olhos nos rosados e inchados lábios do outro.  
“Ah, quer?” Cristiano sussurrou, nãos mais alto que o som de uma respiração.  
A maneira como Leo o empurrou contra a parede, com mais força que Cristiano esperava, só poderia ser descrita como excitante.  
Leo envolveu o rosto de Cristiano com as mãos, acabando com a distância entre os dois. Os joelhos do maior tremeram uma vez antes de recuperar a compostura deslizando as mãos pelos cabelos curtos de Leo, aprofundando o beijo. Lionel tinha os lábios quentes e macios, percorrendo o de Cristiano, fazendo os portugues gemer suavemente.  
Cristiano afastou as pernas e Leo colocou o joelho entre elas para que Cris conseguisse sentir o quão duro estava.  
“Porra—Leo,” Cristiano gemeu profundamente enquanto sentia o membro duro de Leo esfregar contra sua coxa. A sensação causou um calor descer até sua virilha, seus jeans ficando cada vez mais apertados. Ele acabou com as distâncias dos dois novamente, sua língua travando uma batalha contra a de Leo, os dois lutando por controle.  
Enquanto Leo tinha sido tímido na vez da piscina, agora estava sedento por mais, pelo outro. Cristiano percorria o abdômen liso de Leo, desabotoando sua camisa. Leo gemeu impaciente ainda com as bocas coladas, causando vibrações por todo o corpo de Cristiano. Depois de alguns segundos tirou a blusa de Leo e jogou em qualquer canto. Cristiano colou os lábios no pescoço descoberto do menor, com beijos molhados e quentes na pele quente, mordendo o espaço entre o ombro e o pescoço, fazendo com que Leo gemesse profundamente em seu ouvido.  
“Puta que pariu, Leo,” Cristiano ofegou, se sentindo quase a ponto de explodir apenas com o toque e a presença de Leo. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Isso era mais do que apenas desejo, luxúria ou necessidade que ele estava sentindo. Não, parecia que Leo tinha colocado uma âncora nele, porque ele queria ficar. Ele queria que ele ficasse.  
“Me leve pra casa com você” Cristiano murmurou no ouvido de Leo, sentindo o menor estremecer com o hálito quente contra sua pele. A maneira que Leo acabou com a distância entre os dois novamente, não era apenas um beijo.  
Era uma promessa.

~

“Sergio! Onde caralhos você tá?” Iker resmungou, passando por Xabi e Alvaro—que estavam se beijando agora. Aparentemente virou moda, Iker notou, enquanto passava pelo cômodo.  
Ele foi até o bar, mas não encontrou seu amado lá junto com Àngel e Karim. “Porra” Iker murmurou, andando pelo corredor. A partida era pra ter começado 10 minutos atrás e Sergio tinha sumido.  
Ele olhou e viu o jovem zagueiro apoiado com os ouvidos colados, na porta fechada. “Sergio!” Iker resmungou, se movendo rapidamente até ele.  
“Sssshhhh!” Sergio chiou, apontando para a porta.  
Iker calou-se, e ouviu os sons fracos. “Deus, você é um puta pervertido!” Iker resmungou quando percebeu o que estavam ouvindo, puxando Sergio para longe da porta. “Ouvindo seu colega de time e seu amigo—qual a porra do seu problema” murmurou, balançando a cabeça enquanto levava Sergio com ele.  
“Mas Iker—eles tavam beijando e gemendo, isso quer dizer que funcionou!” Sergio murmurou no ouvido de Iker, álcool presente em seu hálito. Colocou os braços em um aperto forte em volta da cintura de Iker, movendo o quadril para ter contato com a bunda do outro.  
“Puta que pariu” Iker murmurou, sentindo a luxúria correr pelas suas veias. “Você, eu—estamos indo. Agora” disse, caminhando até a porta.  
Sergio rapidamente pegou seus casacos antes de correr atrás do seu amado. Seu amado claramente frustrado e com tesão.


	9. Nove

“Sabe... Talvez isso não seja uma ideia tão boa assim” Leo murmurou suavemente enquanto ele e Cristiano estavam no elevador.  
Cris parado atrás dele, com os braços em volta da cintura do outro. “Por que não?” o mais velho perguntou, colocando um beijo casto da têmpora de Leo.  
Leo zombou levemente. “Porque você é o melhor jogador de futebol do mundo e meu apartamento é—bem—pequeno.”  
Cristiano gentilmente o virou de frente para que eles conseguissem se ver. “Você realmente acha que eu me importo com isso?” o tom da sua voz exibia um pouco chatiamento.  
“N-Não, quer dizer. Sim, mas só porque você está acostumado... sabe, sua casa e hotéis super chiques” Leo murmurou, encarando seus próprios pés.  
Cristiano apenas balançou a cabeça. “Eu não ligo, Leo, se seu apartamento é pequeno. Por mim você poderia viver no lixão e eu ainda iria querer ir com você.”  
Leo engoliu em seco, seus olhos passando rapidamente para os números indicando os andares que eles passavam. Já estavam quase lá e Cristiano também olhou para os números por alguns segundos. “Espera,” disse, assim que as portas se abriram.  
Leo permaneceu parado e se virou.  
“Tem algo que você deveria saber antes de continuarmos,” Cristiano disse.  
Leo assentiu, um pouco confuso, e o puxou para dentro do apartamento. “Sim?” perguntou.  
Cristiano suspirou. “Lembra daquela noite que eu te disse que eu tinha conhecido alguém?” perguntou suavemente.  
Leo assentiu e seu coração se aqueceu com expectativa.  
“E-Eu menti, eu não tenho uma namorada. Eu só estava com medo—do que eu sinto por você. Então... se você tem certeza que quer isso, tem grandes chances de me apaixonar por você,” Cristiano o deu um sorriso vacilante, tentando parecer casual mas falhando miseravelmente.  
Leo sorriu fofo e ficou na ponta dos dedos para colocar um beijo casto nos lábios de Cristiano. “Conversamos depois. Depois,” sussurrou.  
Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Cris quando ele percebeu que confessar sua burrada não tinha acabado com suas chances. Pelo menos, não por agora. Talvez Leo o mandasse embora depois, como tinha feito com ele há um mês. Esses pensamentos rapidamente sumiram assim que Leo o puxou para outro beijo, muito mais faminto.  
Cristiano apertou as mãos na camisa de Leo, colocando o pequeno corpo contra o seu enquanto eles beijavam a boca um do outro como se fossem ser separados a qualquer momento. As mãos de Leo foram para baixo, do seu pescoço para sua cintura, parada em seu cinto.  
“Você quer...?” Cristiano respirou, sentindo-se tonto com o peso das mãos de Leo na parte inferior do seu abdômen. O fato de haver mais emoções girando dentro dele era confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo esclarecedor. Isso não era um caso de uma noite, não para ele pelo menos.  
“Eu quero,” Leo murmurou contra os lábios do outro, ainda na ponta dos pés. Cristiano desenrolou seus dedos da blusa de Leo, traçando pelas costas até parar na bunda, fazendo com que o homem pequeno soltasse a respiração tremendo. “Sobe,” Cristiano sussurrou, e Leo subiu, cruzando as pernas em volta da cintura de Cristiano, seus membros se tocando.  
“Segunda porta, direita,” Leo disse engasgado, seus lábios no pescoço de Cristiano, lambendo e mordendo devagar. Cristiano olhou em volta do quarto—rapidamente notando que o apartamento de Leo não era pequeno de jeito nenhum, mas aconchegante e fofo—e caminhou até o quarto.  
Ele gentilmente deitou Leo na cama, que já tinha tirado seus sapatos e agora tirava sua camisa. Era uma noite clara, a lua brilhando pela janela, refletindo no peito de Leo.  
Cristiano respirou fundo, como se admirasse a vista e também tirou os sapatos, e a blusa no processo. Ele subiu na cama devagar, pairando sobre Leo, apenas alguns centímetros entre seus rostos. Cristiano viu a insegurança passar pelos olhos de Leo e passou a mão pelos cabelos macios do outros.  
“Algo errado?” sussurrou, colocando um beijo casto no canto da boca de Leo.  
“Tecnicamente você é meu chefe, Cristiano Ronaldo,” Leo sorriu, bochechas corando de forma intensa.  
Cristiano sorriu. “E você é Lionel Messi. E eu quero você.”  
Leo parecia estar extasiado com o fato de que isso estava realmente acontecendo, então Cristiano acabou com a distância entre eles novamente. Seus peitos nus colidiram como duas ondas e mandou arrepios quentes por todo o corpo de Cris. Os beijos de Leo se tornaram mais fervorosos, agora que ele percebeu que Cristiano não ia a lugar nenhum, e deixou seus dedos deslizarem pelo peito, parando no cinto. A respiração profunda de Cris foi o suficiente para Leo continuar, desencaixando o cinto do jeans de Cristiano. Ele abriu o botão e puxou para baixo dos quadris.  
Ele ficou com água na boca ao ver Cristiano vestindo sua marca de cuecas, que marcava seu membro perfeitamente. Ele encobriu o pênis de Cristiano com sua mão, o português se apoiando nos cotovelos com um gemido sincero. Leo moveu suas mãos devagar, arrastando o dedo indicador ao longo do comprimento.  
“Porra,” Cristiano gemeu na curva do pescoço de Leo. Quando o menor puxou sua mão de volta, ele soltou um choramingo, mas chutou sua calça dos pés e ela caiu no chão.  
Leo não pode evitar sorrir com a visão de Cristiano, apenas em sua cueca, pairando acima dele com seu corpo escultural. Enquanto Cristiano o beijava fervorosamente, sua língua explorando e se enrolando com a de Leo, tirou as calças do menor também que caíram ao lado das dele no chão.  
Os olhos de Leo ainda estavam ligados a ereção na cueca de Cristiano, sua boca salivou e ele não queria nada mais do que fazer o outro homem se sentir da melhor forma possível. Ele colocou as mãos no peito de Cristiano e empurrou-o com força o colocando de costas.  
Os olhos surpresos e nebulosos de Cristiano se prenderam aos dele enquanto ele passava os lábios pelo peito. Ele lambeu um mamilo e com sua mão direito provocava o outro.  
“Unghh, Deus. Leo,” Cristiano engasgou, levantando seus quadris para ter mais fricção em seu membro sedento. Mas Leo abaixou suas pernas, sentando nas coxas de Cristiano, enquanto seus lábios também caminharam para baixo. Ver Cristiano se desfazendo sob seus toques o fez se sentir poderoso. Lá fora, ele talvez fosse uma estrela do futebol, mas aqui... ele era todo seu. Ele sorriu contra a pele de Cristiano, quando o português gemeu impaciente.  
“Para de provocar, p-pelo amor,” Cristiano lamentou, enquanto a língua de Leo lambia uma faixa horizontal logo acima da cintura de sua cueca.  
“Cueca tão bonita,” Leo murmurou, voltando um pouco. Traçou suas mãos pelo peito liso de Cris, antes de cobrir o membro novamente, provocando um gemido rústico.  
“Você sabe que as propagandas de você de cueca estão em todos os lugares, né?” Leo sussurrou contra os lábios de Cristiano, enquanto movia sua mão, massageando o membro sobre o pano fino. “Você tem ideia de como é ficar duro por causa do seu chefe de cueca—em público?” murmurou, traçando seus lábios desde a bochecha até a orelha. O jeito que Cristiano apertava o lençol entre os dedos, praticamente rasgando, disseram a Leo que ele já tinha provocado o suficiente.  
Ele deu beijos no torso de Cristiano, indo para baixo novamente, recebendo suspiros aliviados do português. Seus dedos agarrados ao lado marca da sua cueca e Leo quase se sentiu mal por tirar uma cueca tão bonita. Mas quando o membro de Cristiano se livrou, esse pensamento sumiu da sua cabeça. A cabeça já brilhava com o pré-gozo, e Leo sentiu sua boca salivando novamente.  
“Mãos na cabeceira da cama,” murmurou contra a pele de Cris, logo em cima do membro vazante.  
“L-Leo,” Cristiano meio que gemeu, meio que implorou. Mas quando leo circulou a cabeça do membro com a língua Cristiano agarrou-se à cabeceira da cama como se sua vida dependesse disso.  
Leo colocou os dedos no quadril dele, apertando enquanto pegava a cabeça do pau de Cristiano entre os lábios. O gosto do salgado pré-gozo provocou um gemido em si mesmo e vibrou por todo o corpo de Cris. Leo labaixou a cabeça, engasgando um pouco quando colocou o membro inteiro dentro da boca.  
A visão dos lábios de Leo, em volta do seu pau, sumindo dentro da boca, fez Cristiano gemer alto, os músculos das pernas e pés tremendo com a sensação. Então, Leo começou a lamber e chupar seu pau de um jeito que Cristiano nunca tinha visto, fazendo ele se contorcer, gemer e se tornar uma completa bagunça. Toda vez que Leo fazia garganta profunda, ele murmura suavemente, as vibrações iam para todo o corpo de Cris.  
Não levou muito tempo até ele começar a implorar. “Deus, Leo. Baby—Eu vou gozar—se você continuar...” Cristiano não conseguia pronunciar uma frase completa mais mas Leo entendeu. Ele tirou sua boca do pau de Cristiano devagar, apenas a visão daquilo poderia tê-lo feito gozar forte. O som obsceno quando os lábios de Leo sumiram fez Cristiano suspirar profundamente.  
“Filho da puta provocador,” ele ofegou, seu cabelo bagunçado em sua testa suada. Ele abaixou o olhar e teve a visão de Leo entre suas pernas, lambendo seus lábios molhados e brilhantes com aquela feição inocente. Ele gemeu, agarrando Leo pela cintura, os virando brutalmente.  
A maneira como Leo riu sem som quando suas costas atingiram o colchão macio era apenas mais provocante e Cristiano rapidamente tirou a cueca dele. “Onde está a camisinha e o lubrificante?” Cristiano resmungou entre os dentes, mordendo o lábio inferior de Leo. Ele se virou de barriga para baixo, levantando sua bunda de forma provocante enquanto tirava o lubrificante do criado mudo. Ele jogou na cama, e sorriu ao ver Cristiano cobiçando sua bunda.  
Cris clareou a garganta na tentativa de retomar um pouco de compostura e abriu a tampa. Ele jogou um pouco em sua mão, esquentando o líquido entre seus dedos. Leo colocou seus pés no colchão, levantando suas pernas.  
Cristiano sorriu para ele. “Então eu não sou o único necessitado hoje.”  
A maneira como Leo choramingou quando Cristiano traçou seu ânus com um dedo escorregadio lhe disse o suficiente. Ele empurrou, rápido o suficiente para sentir o anel de músculos se abrindo para ele e ver aquela explosão de luxúria nos olhos de Leo. Ele mexeu o dedo no calor do corpo de Leo, até que o menor começou a empurrar os quadris contra a mão, gemendo por mais.  
Mesmo que todo seu corpo quisesse estar com Leo, sentir conectado com ele em todos os aspectos, ele levou um tempo para prepará-lo.  
“Cris! Só—vamos lá,” Leo disse entre os dentes após um tempo, olhos enevoados de luxúria e desejo.  
Cristiano abriu a camisinha, tentando controlar suas mãos tremendo enquanto a desenrolava pelo membro. Ele pegou o lubrificante novamente e lambuzou seu pau antes de colocar seus cotovelos nos dois lados da cabeça de Leo, se abaixando para um beijo. “Você é sensacional,” sussurrou, antes de empurrar seu pau dentro do buraco quente e convidativo de Leo.  
Leo soltou um gemido, metade de prazer mas metade de dor já que já fazia um tempo.  
“Relaxa, relaxa,” Cristiano murmurou, dando beijos suaves no pescoço. Leo enrolou suas pernas em volta da cintura de Cris, desesperado para que ele se movesse. Cristiano o fez, enterrando-se dentro de Leo até o final. Leo podia sentir o osso pélvico de Cristiano tocando o seu, esse era o tanto que estavam conectados. Cristiano mordeu a curva do pescoço de Leo, sentindo as pernas tremerem um pouco com o calor úmido e apertado ao seu redor. Seus olhos conectados, e se beijaram por um tempo até Leo parar.  
“Vai, eu juro por Deus, eu vou gozar de qualquer jeito,” gemeu, apertando mais suas pernas em volta de Cris.  
Cristiano retirou-se completamente, antes de enfiar tudo, até o final novamente. As maldições que rolaram da língua de Leo percorreram pelas suas próprias veias quando ele começou a entrar e sair dele. Toda vez que ele se afastava um pouco, o anel de músculo o coagia a voltar e Cristiano sentiu que não era responsável pelos sons que saíam da garganta.  
Leo olhou para o homem se movendo acima dele e a maneira como seus olhos brilhavam como fogo toda vez que ele empurrava dentro dele, seus cabelos grudados na testa, os brincos brilhantes de diamante à luz da lua. Tudo era demais, e Leo sentiu os músculos de seu abdômen se contraindo, o calor subindo.  
Ele levantou os quadris, facilitando as investidas de Cristiano. “C-Cris, baby. E-eu não vou durar—” gemeu, assim que Cristiano atingiu sua próstata novamente.  
Cristiano colocou uma das mãos em seu pau, bombeando Leo no mesmo ritmo que seus movimentos frenéticos. Ele se abaixou, tornando o ângulo diferente quando ele bateu contra a próstata de Leo novamente. “Goza pra mim,” sussurrou contra os lábios inchados de Leo.  
Essas palavras fizeram a mente de Leo ficar em branco quando o gozo explodiu entre seus corpos.  
As paredes apertadas ao redor de seu pênis eram devastadoras de uma maneira celestial, e Cristiano entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Leo quando ele gozou, seu corpo inteiro estremecendo de prazer. Ele deitou a cabeça no peito de Leo, sentindo o batimento cardíaco acelerado do outro homem contra seu corpo.  
Leo ainda tinha seus olhos fechados, sentindo arrepios percorrendo seu corpo.  
Cristiano tirou devagar, desenrolando a camisinha e jogando no lixo. Então ele se jogou na cama ao lado de Leo, que imediatamente se enrolou nele.  
Como ele sentiu a respiração de Cristiano se estabilizando depois de alguns minutos, ele fechou os olhos, enrolando o braço mais forte em volta do corpo musculoso. Ele estava quase caindo em um sono tranquilo, até Cristiano começar a falar.  
“Então, você ainda quer conversar sobre eu ter mentido?”  
Leo riu e deu um tapa na coxa de Cris. “Não. Você me fudeu ate o talo, eu acho. Mas somente se você prometer nunca mais mentir sobre uma namorada ou namorado imaginário novamente,” murmurou.  
Cristiano se virou de lado, de cara para Leo, e traçou as bochechas vermelhas com seu dedão. “Não acho que eu queira ter um namorado imaginário,” Cristiano murmurou, levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para Leo.  
Leo sorriu de lado. “Você está seriamente me pedindo para ser seu namorado, enquanto minha porra ainda está secando no meu estômago?” perguntou, um sorriso largo no seu rosto.  
Cristiano arregalou os olhos e um tom avermelhado de vergonha apareceu em suas bochechas. “Você tem razão...” o português murmurou. “Não é muito romântico.”  
Leo levantou o queixo de Cristiano com o dedo indicador para encontrar seus olhos. “Eu quero ser seu namorado, Cris. Romance é superestimado, de qualquer jeito," sussurrou, sorrindo para ele antes de acabar com a distância entre eles.


	10. Dez

“Você está mesmo parado na porta pra ver se eu vou chegar?” Leo sorriu de lado, enquanto se dirigia a porta pelo caminho.  
Cristiano sorriu, e deu um passo para fora para colar os lábios com o outro rapidamente. “Junior está lá dentro, e eu queria fazer isso,” sorriu.  
Leo levantou as sobrancelhas desafiadoramente antes de Cristiano se inclinar novamente, traçando beijos pela sua mandíbula. “Cris, estamos do lado de fora,” Leo riu, mas suas mãos se agarraram a blusa de Cristiano para puxá-lo mais para perto.  
“Você não parece se importar tanto assim,” Cristiano murmurou contra sua orelha, lambendo suavemente.  
“PAAAAAAAAAI! É o Leo?” eles ouviram gritos vindos da casa.  
Leo riu and Cristiano resmungou. “Meu filho é o meu empata foda. De novo,” suspirou, mas pegou na mão de Leo e suavemente o conduziu para dentro. Leo tirou seu casaco e cachecol, os pendurando logo em seguida.  
Sobre o olhar malicioso de Cristiano, ele revirou os olhos. “Para de me olhar como um tarado,” ele corou, passando por ele.  
Cristiano riu. “Você deveria parar de usar minha blusa então,” ele pontuou.  
Leo apenas o mostrou o dedo do meio, e se aproximou de Júnior pelas costas. “Alguém procurando o Senhor Leo?” sussurrou em seu ouvido, cobrindo os olhos.  
Junior gritou alegremente e se virou. “Leo, eu estava com saudades!” sorriu, dando um beijo na bochecha do mais velho.  
“Leo só esteve fora por duas horas. Nem eu senti falta dele,” Cristiano provocou, e Leo o olhou com advertência.  
Já era cinco da tarde, e Cristiano estava quase saindo para a concentração. Eles tinham um jogo contra o Atlético e Cris tinha convidado Leo para assistir junto com Junior. Eles ainda não tinham contado a ele sobre o relacionamento deles, porque eles não sabiam exatamente como. Seus colegas de time sabiam, claro, mas nenhum deles conseguiu realmente dar um bom conselho.  
“Beija ele na frente de Junior. Sempre funciona,” Sergio balançou os ombros. E o resto dos conselhos não eram melhor que esses, então decidiram esperar.  
Estava ficando complicado, especialmente para Cristiano que tinha a necessidade de abraçar Leo o tempo todo. E certamente não ajudava que Leo estava sempre se abaixando na frente dele para pegar Júnior no colo.  
Leo abaixou e limpou a boca do menino, e depois o olhou. “Você deveria ir,” ele disse apontando para o relógio.  
Cristiano assentiu, e pegou sua mochila no chão. Ele se inclinou para um beijo, mas Leo se afastou bem a tempo. “Ah verdade,” Cristiano corou, e rapidamente beijou Junior. “Até mais tarde, pequeno. Se comporte e obedeça Leo, ok?” sorriu.  
Junior assentiu. “Até mais, papai!” ele gritou, antes de voltar para o seu brinquedo.  
Leo caminhou com Cristiano pelo corredor, e balançou a cabeça rindo para ele. “Você vai seguir o conselho de Sergio sem querer se não tomar cuidado,” sussurrou, antes de se inclinar para um beijo.  
“Foi mal,” Cristiano riu, dando a Leo um daqueles sorrisos brilhantes que haviam voltado ao seu rosto ultimamente. Em qualquer momento que estivesse ao redor de Leo, ele se sentia nas nuvens, e ninguém poderia acabar com isso.  
“Vejo você daqui a pouco,” Leo sorriu, beijando Cristiano uma última vez antes de fechar a porta quando seu namorado saiu.

~

Quando Leo finalmente conseguiu sentar em uma das cadeiras de couro na área VIP, ele soltou um suspiro forte. Talvez ele devesse ter dito não quando Cristiano o disse pra ir com a Ferrari. Mas Júnior amava aquele carro e Leo cedeu. O resultado foi as pessoas o encarando, porque ninguém sabia realmente quem era o cara na Ferrari, de mãos dadas com o filho de Cristiano Ronaldo.  
Mas assim que Junior sentou ao seu lado, seus olhos brilhando, a sensação desconfortável desapareceu e ele tentou agir o mais normal possível. O que se mostrou bem difícil, desde que Badr Hari estava a uma fileira atrás dele.  
Leo engoliu em seco, e se virou para o campo onde os jogadores estavam se aquecendo. Seu olhar caiu imediatamente em Cristiano, que se aquecia com Pepe e Marcelo.  
“Ei, Leo!” Leo ouviu atrás dele, e viu Sergio descendo as escadas.  
“Ei, Sergio,” Leo sorriu, quando Sergio pegou Júnior no colo e deu um abraço. “Por que você não tá jogando?” Leo perguntou, indicando os outros jogadores.  
“Muitos cartões amarelos, como sempre,” Sergio revirou os olhos.  
Leo sorriu e se sentiu aliviado. Pelo menos ele conhecia alguém além de Júnior aqui. “Tô me sentindo completamente desarrumado,” Leo murmurou para Sergio, que se sentou ao seu lado.  
Sergio o olhou de cima a baixo, depois deixou escapar um sorriso. “Você não está, Leo. Tenta relaxar,” sorriu, dando um tapa na coxa de Leo para reafirmar o que tinha dito.  
“Como eu posso relaxar com pessoas a minha volta que fazem mais dinheiro em uma semana do que eu faço em um ano?” Leo fez uma careta, sentindo suas bochechas vermelhas quando a pessoa ao seu lado se virou para encará-lo após suas palavras.  
“Bem, pra começar. Você tem algo que eles não têm,” Sergio sorriu.  
Leo zombou. “O que, ter que pagar aluguel e lutar pra ter os boletos em dia?”  
Sergio bagunçou seu cabelo. “Você tem Cristiano como seu namorado. Qualquer um pode ter dinheiro, Leo. Mas apenas uma pessoa pode ter o amor de Cris.” Sergio sorriu. "Eu e Iker assistimos Tempo de Recomeçar ontem de noite."  
“Mesmo que tenha me contado, faria sentido se essa frase fosse sua," Leo sorriu. Então ele mordeu seu lábio de baixo, distraidamente, puxando Junior em seu colo. “É, acho que você está certo” Leo sorriu devagar.  
“Claro que eu estou certo. Você não imagina quantas vezes eu tentei entrar nas calças de Cristiano no ano de 2009. Nunca funcionou,” Sergio sorriu de lado.  
Leo ficou boquiaberto. “Eu realmente eu não queria saber disso.”  
Junior olhou curioso para os dois. “Você não tem suas próprias calças, Sese?” perguntou inocentemente.  
Sergio, denso como era, levantou a sobrancelha em confusão.  
“Por que então você iria querer nas calças do meu pai? Você não pode comprar as suas?” Junior perguntou de novo.  
Leo segurou a mão na frente da boca para abafar o riso, e Sergio ficou sem palavras, abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes.  
“Sergio apenas gosta muito das calças Gucci, querido,” Leo eventualmente disse, impedindo Sergio de se complicar mais.  
Júnior arregalou os olhos. “Papai também me comprou calças da Gucci! Você quer experimentar?” ofereceu.  
Sergio apenas riu e deu um beijo na bochecha de Júnior. “Obrigada, mas não acho que vão servir. Até porque, vão ficar muito grandes,” ele piscou.  
Junior assentiu. “Verdade. Eu sou maior que você. Mas não maior que Leo.”  
Sergio levantou as sobrancelhas quando Junior colocou um beijo estalado na bochecha de Leo. “Em qual universo eu sou menor que você?” perguntou.  
Leo sorriu de lado. “No universo de alguém que tem suas prioridades corretas,”.  
“O que são prioridades, Leo?” Junior perguntou curioso.  
“Prioridades são coisas que você acha que são importantes. Como você assistir seu pai jogar é mais importante do que assistir Bob Esponja,” Leo explicou devagar para Junior.  
Junior assentiu compreendendo e voltou a olhar para o campo.  
“Deus, você já é um segundo pai para ele, explicando as coisas e tal,” Sergio sorriu com os olhos brilhando. Leo corou, mas felizmente o rugido da multidão começou a ficar mais alto indicando que o jogo estava quase começando.  
“Merda, eu estou realmente nervoso,” Sergio riu.  
“Olha a boca!” Leo chiou, cobrindo as orelhas de Júnior, que ainda tinha os olhos colados no campo. Sergio levantou as mãos em rendição, e também encarou o campo.

~

As bochechas de Leo ainda estavam vermelhas por causa do entusiasmo quando ele sentou no carro, esperando Cristiano sair. Ele olhou para a cadeira ao seu lado, onde Junior dormia profundamente. Ele estava cansado o dia inteiro, já que Cristiano fez uma maratona de Os padrinhos Mágicos na noite passada. Leo não sabia quem ele estava mais assustado. O fato que Cristiano foi dormir às três da manhã antes de um jogo ou Junior por não ter ido dormir antes.  
E era típico de Cristiano jogar tão incrivelmente como sempre em só seis horas de sono. Leo se perguntou se ele sempre dormia tão pouco assim, e como ele seria se dormisse nove ou dez horas todas as noites.  
Seus pensamentos foram desviados quando ele viu os jogadores emergindo. Cristiano tirou algumas fotos aqui e ali, dando alguns autógrafos. Depois, ele veio caminhando até o carro, abrindo a porta do passageiro. Ele colocou um Júnior adormecido em seu peito e entrou.  
“Oi,” sorriu para Leo, enquanto ele colocava o cinto, e segurou Junior. Leo estava pensando sobre o fato de que ele estava literalmente dando uma carona para Cristiano Ronaldo na Ferrari de Cristiano Ronaldo, e o pensamento era engraçado.  
“Você jogou muito bem hoje,” Leo sorriu, quando ele virou o carro na rua. Não estava muito trânsito então ele podia pisar no acelerador. Ele sabia que Cristiano sempre buscava chegar em casa o mais rápido possível após um jogo, ganhando ou perdendo.  
“Valeu, mor. Você estava me deixando nervoso, aliás,” Cristiano sorriu, se inclinando para colocar um beijo casto na bochecha de Leo.  
“Bem, mesmo que eu tenha—ninguém notou,” Leo sorriu.  
“Como foi com Sergio?” Cristiano sorriu de lado.  
Leo revirou os olhos. “Ele falou a palavra que começa com P pelo menos umas cinquenta vezes, e ficava me perguntando como nosso sexo é,” ele resmungou.  
“Bem, o que você disse pra ele?” Cristiano sorriu largo.  
Leo focou seu olhar em Cristiano por um segundo, antes de focar na estrada novamente. “Eu não disse nada,” sorriu, enquanto ele ultrapassou alguém.  
Cristiano fez um som com a boca em desaprovação. “Ah, eu esperava que você começasse a fofocar sobre a nossa vida sexual. E então Sergio iria comentar no vestiário sobre meu poder na cama,” sorriu.  
“Que poder na cama?" Leo provocou, recebendo cócegas de Cristiano. "Mas enfim. Eu não diria nada. Tinham pessoas lá, Cris. Pessoas importantes."  
Cristiano riu e passou o dedo pelo osso da bochecha de Leo. “To brincando,” sorriu. "Mas eu vou te mostrar o meu poder na cama mais tarde."  
"Desde que signifique que vai me convencer que eu estou errado, eu estou de boa com isso." Leo virou a cabeça para dar um beijo nas juntas de Cristiano, prestando muita atenção para pegar a saída certa.

~

Cristiano carregou Junior pra dentro, enquanto Leo ligava as luzes. Eles colocaram o menino na cama juntos e foram para o andar de baixo de novo, Leo se preparava para ir embora.  
“Sabe, você pode sempre ficar, ok?” Cristiano murmurou, segurando a mão de Leo.  
Os olhos de Leo brilharam. “Certeza?” perguntou suavemente.  
Cristiano assentiu. “Sim. Estamos juntos faz mais de um mês e eu já sabia desde o começo que eu queria você na minha vida,” Cristiano sorriu.  
Leo abriu um sorriso maior enquanto se aproximava, se deixando aproveitar os braços fortes e protetores de Cristiano. “Eu adoraria passar a noite,” ele sussurrou contra o peito do maior.  
Apesar de serem praticamente inseparáveis depois de começarem um relacionamento, aquela noite Cristiano se sentiu mais próximo de Leo do que jamais se sentiu antes. O cabelo macio de Leo contra sua pele. O calor da suas costas contra o seu peito. Era o mais próximo de perfeição que ele já sentiu. Eles fizeram amor, devagar e íntimo. Sentindo cada parte de seus corpos conectados.  
Leo amava o jeito que Cristiano se apegou a ele da mesma maneira que se apegou a Cristiano. Não tinha nenhuma diferença entre eles em um momento como aquele. Em um momento como aquele, eles eram um só.  
Então, quando deitaram lado a lado, ofegantes e respirando a respiração um do outro, Cristiano sentiu as palavras escaparem da sua boca. “Eu te amo, Leo.”  
Leo se virou de lado, encarando seu namorado. Ele fez um carinho na bochecha, sorrindo, antes de colocar um beijo nos lábios do outro. “Eu também te amo.”


	11. Onze

“Você parece estar com problemas!” Sergio disse, enquanto caminhava de volta para o vestiário, apenas com uma toalha na cintura. Iker estava descaradamente olhando para ele e Sergio parecia gostar da atenção.  
“Não estou com problemas,” Cristiano disse, puxando a camisa pela cabeça. Eles tiveram apenas um treino curto, pois tiveram um jogo no dia anterior. Sergio não tinha feito muita coisa, mas mesmo assim ele tomou um banho. Cristiano suspeitava que fosse porque ele era viciado nos olhares de luxúria de Iker.  
“Mas você ficou quieto o dia inteiro,” Pepe disse, sentando na cadeira ao lado de Cristiano.  
Fabio estava sentado do outro lado e deu leves batidas no joelho de Cristiano. “Problemas no paraíso?” sorriu lamentavelmente, e suspiros chocados irromperam por todo o vestiário.  
“Você e Leo não terminaram, né?” Isco perguntou, olhos arregalados. Ao seu lado estava Jesé, que tinha os olhos arregalados como Isco.  
“Espero que não, porque se não seu fã clube vai morrer,” Iker sorriu para os dois mais novos, que coraram.  
“Mas é o clássico de amor!” Dani exclamou, e Àlvaro sorriu para a sua versão menor. “Calma, calma. Eu vi os nudes de Leo no celular de Cris há umas duas horas… Então, vocês estão se recuperando, ou nunca terminaram?”  
O português corou um pouco, repreendendo-se mentalmente por permitir que Leo enviasse essas fotos para ele. “Não terminamos, gente. Paraíso está ótimo. Talvez até demais,” disse, bochechas ainda vermelhas.  
Todos se aproximaram, sentando em volta dele como se estivessem em um acampamento. “Conta?” Nacho perguntou, olhos brilhando de antecipação.  
“Só se não for sobre o sexo de vocês,” Iker adicionou.  
“Nesse caso, me conta tudo,” Sergio rapidamente acrescentou. Ele estremeceu um pouco quando Iker cutucou as costelas com o cotovelo.  
“Não, não é sobre sexo… Sexo está—bom. É sobre Junior,” Cristiano esclareceu.  
Keylor o encarou. “Você não mencionou sua vida sexual e seu filho na mesma frase, né?"  
“Quem liga, bebês tem que vir de algum lugar,” Sergio entrou na conversa, olhos brilhando.  
“Eles com certeza não vem de sexo gay, seu idiota,” Gareth revirou os olhos.  
“GENTE! Eu quero saber o que aconteceu!” Jesé gritou de repente, e todos se calaram.  
“Obrigado, Jesé,” Cristiano sorriu para o mais novo, que parecia estar perto de balançar para frente e para trás com os joelhos agarrados ao peito. “Como eu dizia, tudo está ótimo entre eu e Leo. Mas o negócio é o seguinte… Ontem na cama, Leo me disse que achava que era hora de contar para Junior,” Cristiano esclareceu.  
Todos soltaram um oohh, exceto Isco e Jesé, que estavam muito focados em escutar qualquer palavra que Cristiano dissesse.  
“E ele tá certo, não é sobre isso. É que—eu ainda não sei como contar pra ele,” Cristiano balançou os ombros.  
Sergio levantou o dedo indicador e abriu a boca, mas Iker co cortou imediatamente. “Beijar na frente do garoto não é uma opção.”  
Sergio deixou um gemido frustrado. “Por que você nunca gosta das minhas ideias?” ele emburrou, com um biquinho nos lábios.  
“Ah, noite passada eu gostei bastante de suas ideias,” Iker pontuou de volta.  
O vestiário inteiro assobiou, e Sergio sorriu presunçosamente. "É, você gostou."  
“Como eu dizia… Contar para Junior está sendo um pouco complicado,” Cristiano disse.  
Xabi balançou os ombros. “É uma merda, pois é, mas algumas coisas você tem que fazer, porque o esforço será justificável.”  
“Valeu por soar exatamente como meu horóscopo. Alguém tem uma ideia melhor?” Cristiano disse inexpressivo.  
Xabi cruzou os braços, parecendo insultado. “Só estava tentando ajudar,” murmurou. Dani deu leves batidinhas em seu braço. “Eu gostei do seu conselho,” ele sorriu. Xabi mandou um sorriso de volta, porque Dani era como um filhote que todos querem cuidar.  
“Talvez você pudesse sentar ele no sofá, e explicar?” Iker sugeriu.  
“Explicar o que? Que Cris e Leo tem um sexo gay quente todos os dias? Porque realmente esse é um ótimo assunto para conversar com uma criança de quatro anos,” Sergio zombou.  
“SERGIO!” todos gritaram.  
Cristiano fechou os olhos em resignação. “Ah Deus, por que eu perguntei mesmo?” suspirou, e se levantou.  
Fábio bateu em suas costas o confortando. “Só segue o fluxo, ok? Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo,” ele sorriu o encorajando.  
Pepe assentiu. “Ignore todos esses conselhos e faça o que você achar certo,” adicionou.  
Cristiano sorriu para seus amigos, agradecendo a Deus por pelo menos algum bom senso nesta equipe, mesmo se o conselho deles fosse tão útil quanto as divagações filosóficas de Xabi.  
Ele pegou sua mochila e acenou para seus colegas, que estavam envolvidos em uma discussão calorosa sobre quem tinha dado o melhor conselho.  
“Se nada funcionar, tenta o meu conselho!” ele ouviu Sergio gritando para ele. Cristiano não pode evitar sorrir enquanto balançava a cabeça. Segue o fluxo, ele disse para si mesmo, enquanto caminhava para o carro.

~

“Ei, amor,” Cristiano sorriu, assim que entrou em casa.  
Leo não pode evitar sorrir como um idiota. Sempre acontecia quando Cristiano chegava. “Como foi o treino?” Leo perguntou, depois de um selinho.  
Cristiano olhou por toda a sala, mas Júnior não estava lá. “Foi bom... Um pouco chato, na verdade. E eu consegui alguns conselhos bem bons sobre como contar para Junior,” Cristiano zombou.  
Leo riu da sua cara, já imaginando como deveriam ser bons os tais conselhos. “Então acho que só vamos ter que contar, né?” Leo balançou os ombros.  
Cristiano assentiu. “Pepe e Fábio disseram para seguir o fluxo e fazer o que parece certo.”  
Leo assentiu e sorriu. “Homens portugueses são bem espertos,” ele pontuou, tomando o resto do seu copo de água.  
Cristiano zombou. “Claro que são,” ele sorriu orgulhoso, e depois sorriu mais ainda ao ver Leo revirando os olhos. Ele amava como Leo nunca respondia as suas frases arrogantes. Ele não concordava, mas também não negava, o que Cristiano achava incrível. Leo só o deixava falar e sorria para suas travessuras.  
“Vem cá, amor,” ele gemeu, quando Leo se abaixou para colocar seu copo na lava-louças.  
“O qu—” Leo gritou quando Cristiano o virou rapidamente, empurrando-o contra o balcão da cozinha.  
“Você e sua bunda,” Cristiano gemeu, seus lábios mordendo e lambendo o pescoço de Leo. “Aquelas fotos…” ele ofegou, enquanto as imagens passavam pelos seus olhos ao mesmo tempo que beijava a boca de Leo ferventemente.  
Leo rapidamente se equivale ao repentino ataque hormonal de seu namorado e se levantou no balcão, entrelaçando suas pernas em volta da cintura de Cristiano. Cris tinha os lábios inchados e macios contra os seus, um sentimento que ele já era acostumado, mas ainda era incrível.  
Leo lambeu o lábio inferior do namorado, depois de beijar a carne macia e rosada. Cristiano gemeu contra a boca de Leo, mandando arrepios por todo seu corpo.  
“C-Cris,” Leo ofegou, se afastando.  
“O que?” Cristiano perguntou, um tom choroso em sua voz.  
“Júnior está lá em cima… Temos que contar pra ele primeiro, se não ele vai ficar traumatizado,” Leo disse, levantando suas sobrancelhas.  
Cristiano suspirou. Às vezes era difícil ter um namorado gostoso e racional. “Ok, vamos lá,” murmurou e ele foi em direção as escadas. Leo andava atrás dele enquanto iam para o quarto da criança.  
Junior estava enfiado dentro de um monte de cobertores, suas costas contra a cabeceira. Ele estava assistindo Kiki Butovisk com a boca aberta e os olhos fixos na tela.  
“Ah, Junior?” Cristiano murmurou, se movendo para ficar aos pés da cama. Leo rapidamente correu atrás dele, se colocando ao lado de Cris. Junior desligou a TV, e sorriu para eles. “Oi,” ele sorriu.  
Cristiano sorriu trêmulo e nervoso. Leo entrelaçou seus dedos. “Juni… Tem algo que queremos contar pra você,” Cristiano murmurou.  
Júnior levantou as sobrancelhas em antecipação, seu sorriso vacilando um pouco. “O que, papai? Você fez alguma coisa errada?” Junior perguntou, olhos arregalados.  
Leo bufou. “Amo como ele sempre acha que você fez alguma coisa errada.”  
Cristiano cutucou de brincadeira o ombro de Leo, restringir o desejo de fazer cócegas nos lugares que ele se familiarizou ultimamente. “Não é algo ruim,” ele disse rápido, e Junior visivelmente relaxou. “Bem… Eu acho que não é ruim,” Cristiano adicionou.  
Leo olhou pra ele com uma carranca. “Você acha?” perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas.  
Cristiano suspirou, e se virou para Leo. “Quer dizer,” ele começou, pensando nas palavras, “Eu acho que não é ruim. Não consigo ler mentes. Não sei o que Júnior pensa,” ele cuspiu as palavras.  
Os olhos de Júnior ia de um lado para outro, parecendo confuso.  
Leo pigarreou. “Junior… Eu gosto do seu papai,” ele disse timidamente.  
Junior ainda tinha as sobrancelhas levantadas. “Eu sei, Leo,” sorriu, todo inocente e feliz.  
“Sim, mas eu.. euhm. Gosto-gosto dele,” Leo disse, encolhendo os ombros um pouco como se suas palavras fizessem todo sentido no mundo.  
Júnior olhou para Cristiano. “Tá tudo bem com Leo, pai?”  
Cristiano começou a rir de nervoso e balançou a cabeça. “Leo tá bem, querido. Ele só quer contar… o quanto nós gostamos um do outro,” disse, encolhendo os ombros do mesmo jeito que Leo tinha feito alguns segundo atrás.  
Junior parecia ainda mais confuso agora e mastigou distraidamente a orelha de Fofinho. “Não to entendendo,” afirmou.  
Os ombros de Cristiano e Leo caíram ao mesmo tempo, seus esforços claramente não valeram a pena.  
“Vocês brigaram? E agora querem voltar a ser amigos? Porque aí você só tem que dar um aperto de mãos com o papai, Leo,” Junior tentou ajudar, seu rosto todo sério.  
“Não, não. Nós não brigamos,” Cristiano disse.  
Junior parecia estar ficando impaciente com os dois adultos agindo estranho, acabando com o tempo dele de assistir desenho. “Eu ainda não entendo,” ele cuspiu as palavras novamente.  
Leo suspirou. “Ah, pelo amor de Deus,” ele gemeu, e colocou as mãos no pescoço de Cris, beijando-o na boca ferventemente.  
Cristiano soltou um suspiro surpreso no início, mas depois se derrete ao toque. Ele amarrou os braços em volta da cintura de Leo, puxando seu namorado para mais próximo dele. Quando Leo recuou, Cristiano lembrou que seu filho estava sentado a poucos metros deles.  
Ele se afastou e sorriu timidamente para Leo, antes de se virar para Junior.  
Júnior abriu a boca espantado, sua expressão completamente sem emoção por alguns segundos . “Eu gosto mesmo do seu pai,” Leo murmurou, suas bochechas corando.  
“Gosta? Quem beija amaaaaa!” Junior gritou de repente, olhar feliz e surpreso. Ele pulou para fora de seus cobertores e começou a pular na cama com Fofinho agarrado ao peito. “Eu sabia! Vovó não acreditou em mim!” Junior cantou alegremente, ainda pulando.  
Leo encarou o garoto super animado na frente dele, e depois voltou seu olhar para Cristiano, que parecia igualmente perplexo. “Tudo bem?” sussurrou suavemente, juntando seus dedos.  
Cristiano encarou desacreditado a parede atrás de Leo. “Não to acreditando que a gente seguiu o conselho do Sergio.”


	12. Doze

Leo acordou com a luz do sol entrando pelas cortinas. Seu corpo estava confortavelmente quente e o braço de Cristiano o abraçava pela cintura. Ele abriu os olhos e não pode evitar um suspiro.  
Cristiano imediatamente acordou atrás dele. “Você tá bem?” sussurrou, sonolento mas preocupado.  
Leo esticou o pescoço para dar um beijo na testa de Cristiano, fazendo com que o homem mais velho suspirasse continuamente. “Tudo certo, amor. Só não estou acostumado em acordar em um palácio como esse,” murmurou, fechando os olhos de novo.  
Cristiano riu baixo e rouco. “Ótimas primeiras palavras para nosso aniversário de seis meses,” murmurou contra a orelha de Leo.  
Leo corou e se virou para Cristiano. “Desculpa. Feliz seis meses,” sorriu, colocando as mãos no pescoço do namorado, que o mandou um sorriso provocador.  
“Melhor assim,” Cristiano sorriu, traçando os dedos pelo abdômen de Leo, em direção ao seu membro.  
“Você é insaciável,” Leo bufou, jogando os lençóis de cima de seu corpo, mostrando a língua para Cristiano.  
Cristiano apenas riu e se jogou no monte de travesseiros enquanto admirava o corpo nu de Leo que caminhava pelo quarto. Seu namorado pode dizer que ele não estava acostumado com a casa sendo dele ainda, mas vê-lo andando livremente dessa maneira—Cristiano tinha dificuldade em acreditar. “Onde você tá indo?” perguntou, um gemido em sua voz. Ele tinha o dia livre, e ele tinha pensando em passar na sua cama. Quer dizer, deles.  
Leo sorriu. “Só vou pegar algo. Pode voltar a dormir,” disse, saindo do quarto depois de colocar um dos shorts de treino de Cristiano.  
Cris planejava fazer um comentário provocativo sobre Leo usando roupas do Real Madrid, mas seus olhos se fecharam mas ele se enrolou no espaço vazio e quente que Leo deixou.

~

“Junior, hora de acordar,” Leo murmurou na orelha de Júnior.  
O nariz de Junior se remexeu um pouco e o garoto virou-se para a babá . “Leo, tá cedo,” ele sussurrou.  
Leo assentiu e sorriu. “Desculpa querido, mas eu tenho que te contar um segredo,” ele também disse com um tom de voz baixo.  
Júnior imediatamente arregalou os olhos e deu alguns tapinhas no coberto. Leo se sentou na cama, mas Junior se agarrou no braço dele, então Leo estava praticamente deitado. “É um segredo legal?” Junior riu.  
Leo assentiu. “Muito legal. Você sabe que dia especial é hoje?” perguntou suavemente.  
Junior pareceu pensar por um tempo, com um biquinho. “Não,” murmurou.  
Leo levantou a mão para passar pelas curvas do cabelo encaracolado de Júnior. “Seis meses atrás, nesse dia—seu pai me disse que me amava,” Leo sussurrou.  
Júnior arregalou os olhos novamente. “Levou isso tudo?” ele ofegou, e Leo não pode evitar gargalhar com a indignação do menino.  
“Sim, isso tudo, mas está tudo bem. Seu pai precisava de um tempo antes de entender que está tudo bem amar alguém depois de você,” Leo provocou, fazendo cosquinha em Júnior por cima do cobertor. Junior se debateu um pouco, se contorcendo.  
“Ele não é muito inteligente as vezes, né?” ele riu.  
Leo balançou os ombros, sorrindo. “Não há problema em ser um pouco denso de tempos em tempos.”  
Junior assentiu solenemente. Ultimamente, agora que Leo estava morando com eles, tinha colocado Leo em um pedestal como pessoa mais inteligente do planeta. Cristiano relutantemente assistia Júnior se agarrar a qualquer palavra que Leo dizia, como se ele fosse fonte de infinito conhecimento. Leo não usava isso ao seu favor, mas o jeito que Cristiano engasgou com a bebida quando Junior gritou: “Visca Barca!” foi hilário.  
Junior ainda o encarava com expectativa e Leo não gostava de deixá-lo esperando. “Eu pensei que seria divertido se fossemos a algum lugar hoje, só nós três,” sorriu.  
Junior pareceu confuso. “Mas hoje é seu dia com o papai. Não comigo,” perguntou sem entender.  
Leo beijou a testa do menino. “Você vem junto com seu pai, querido. E eu-eu amo você também, Juni. Eu vou sentir sua falta se não for com a gente,” Leo confessou, sem olhar nos olhos de Junior. Óbvio, ele tem sido mais afetuoso com Junior ultimamente, agora que já não era sua babá mais. Ele ainda fazia as coisas de babá, mas Leo tentava estar com Junior em todos os sentidos. A Champions League tinha começado novamente, e Leo ficava com Júnior na casa quando Cristiano viajava. Ele dormia na cama de Cristia—cama deles, acordava Junior e o fazia café da manhã.  
Cristiano vinha junto com Junior, como um pacote inseparável, e Leo não queria que fosse de outro jeito.  
Júnior o encarava. “Você também me ama, Leo?” perguntou suavemente.  
Leo assentiu. “Claro que eu amo.”

~

Cristiano coçou a barriga distraidamente, enquanto saia da cama. Leo tinha colocado sua roupa na cadeira, e Cristiano não pode evitar sorrir de lado. As vezes, quando comprava roupas novas, apenas jogava dentro do armário e nem as via novamente. Mas aí ele começou a namorar Leo, que gostava de pegar as roupas novas e ver o olhar orgulhoso de Leo todas as vezes que Cristiano vestia uma das roupas escolhidas por ele—Deus, isso é sexy.  
Então ele pegou as roupas e caminhou para o banheiro. A porta do quarto de Júnior estava aberta, mas o quarto ainda estava escuro.  
Cristiano podia ver Leo e Júnior deitados na cama, e sorriu.  
“Eu amo você também, Leo. Não porque papai te ama. Mas porque você é gentil e corta as cascas do meu pão do jeito certo e é legal com todo mundo,” ele ouviu o leve sussurro de Junior.  
O nó em sua garganta fez sua respiração engatar um pouco, lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. Não era isso que ele sempre quis? Uma família? Ele conseguia ver o sorriso suave nos lábios de Leo, o sorriso raro que ele dava apenas pras pessoas que ele ama, e então ele soube. Sua família estava completa.

~

“Você ainda não disse pra onde vamos hoje, Leo,” Junior pontuou, enquanto sentava em um dos tamboretes da cozinha. Leo partia o pão devagar e depois colocou o prato na frente de Junior, que comeu feliz.  
“Verdade,” Leo sorriu distraidamente, bagunçando o cabelo encaracolado de Júnior.  
Junior virou-se para olhar para Cristiano, que lia sessão de esportes do jornal na mesa. “Papai, você sabe o que vamos fazer hoje?” ele perguntou, esperançoso.  
Cristiano dobrou o jornal e colocou na mesa, balançando a cabeça solenemente. “Não. Leo não me conta,” fez beicinho.  
“Aww, isso é tão triste!” Junior exclamou, saltando da cadeira e indo abraçar seu pai.  
Leo sorriu. “Você está me fazendo parecer malvado, Cris,” ele reprimiu seu namorado, mas o beijo jogado no ar foi um pedido de desculpas suficiente.  
Junior ainda tinha os braços em volta do pescoço de Cristiano, e o estudava silenciosamente. “Algo errado?” Cristiano perguntou, divertido pelo olhar severo que Júnior deu a ele.  
“O que é isso no seu pescoço, pai?” Junior levantou as sobrancelhas, apontando para o círculo roxo escuro bem abaixo da veia do pescoço.  
Leo corou quando percebeu que se tratava de um chupão, e Cristiano também ficou sem palavras. “Leo que fez,” Cristiano cuspiu as palavras.  
“Cris!” Leo exclamou, levantando as mãos, frigideira em uma delas, um ovo na outra.  
Cristiano apenas balançou os ombros, mas Junior agora olhava para os dois. “Isso é normal?” perguntou para Leo, apontando para a marca no pescoço de Cristiano.  
Leo assentiu mudo, sem palavras formadas em sua mente.  
Junior balançou os ombros. “Ok.” e então voltou a sentar em seu lugar, escalando o tamborete para voltar a comer seu sanduíche.  
“Você sabe onde vamos?” Leo perguntou de repente, voz um pouco aguda por estar levemente desesperado para mudar de assunto.  
Junior era todo ouvidos novamente, e até Cristiano tinha um semblante curioso. Leo sorriu. “Vamos para Casa de Campo!” disse.  
Júnior abriu a boca espantado, assim como Cristiano. “Nós estamos indo para um parque de diversões no nosso aniversário?” ele sorriu de lado, sobrancelha levantada.  
Leo sorriu orgulhoso, e Junior já estava correndo pela sala com Fofinho agarrado em seu peito, pulando feliz no sofá.  
“E-Eu acho. Dia da família?” Leo levantou os ombros inocentemente.  
Cristiano sentiu seus músculos enfraquecerem na forma como Leo sorriu para Junior, que ainda estava gritando em seus pulmões da maneira mais animada de todos os tempos. Ele se levantou, caminhou até seu namorado e prendeu-o entre o seu corpo e o balcão da cozinha. “Eu amo você, Leo,” murmurou, as palavras soando como se viessem realmente do fundo do coração.  
Leo engoliu em seco, sorrindo suavemente para Cristiano enquanto ele sentia o alívio se dispersar pelo seu corpo. “Eu amo você também, amor. Só prometa não vomitar na montanha russa.”  
"Foi uma vez e eu tinha sete anos. Não consigo acreditar que minha mãe te contou isso."

~

“Tudo certo, pequeno?” Cristiano perguntou, depois de ajustar o cinto. Junior tinha o dedão na boca e Fofinho contra a bochecha, e apenas murmurou.  
“Ótimo. É uma viagem longa, então eu trouxe Dora e algumas músicas, ok?” Cristiano sorriu, e Junior já fechava os olhos.  
Leo olhou Júnior por cima do ombro no banco de trás e gentilmente passou a mão pelo joelho, antes de se virar. Cristiano fechou a porta do carro, e se sentou na frente, ao lado de Leo.  
“Eu sinto que sou seu chauffeur,” Leo sorriu, colocando a chave. A Range Rover ligou com um leve tremor do motor, e enquanto Cristiano colocava seu cinto, Leo saia da garagem.  
“Você não é meu chauffeur, Leo. Só é muito sexy ver você no controle,” Cristiano piscou, e Leo gargalhou.  
Isso fez o coração de Cristiano vibrar. O som da risada de Leo era algo que ele não estava se acostumando, e parecia que o som descia pela sua espinha toda vez. “Você tem que manter sua boca suja fechada. Seu filho está no banco de trás,” Leo sorriu, balançando a cabeça.  
Cristiano olhou por cima do ombro para Junior, que parecia já estar no sétimo sono.  
Quando eles estavam na estrada, Cristiano começou a se preocupar de repente. “Leo,” murmurou, mordendo os lábios.  
“Sim?” Leo perguntou, ultrapassando outro carro.  
“E se tirarem fotos? É longe de Madrid, mas ainda assim,” Cristiano murmurou. Ele tinha se mantido atento as revistas muito mais, agora que namorava Leo. De vez em quando, ele ia a um “encontro” com uma garota, para que os tabloides ficassem quietos sobre ele e Leo. E fotos como aquelas tinham aumentado.  
“Vai dar tudo certo, Cris,” Leo sorriu encorajador. “Talvez tenha algum paparazzi, mas não serão muitos. Nós só vamos ter que… você sabe—como sempre, manter distância.”  
Leo balançava os ombros, mas Cristiano podia ver a leve expressão perturbada em seu rosto. Ele não podia evitar se sentir um pouco culpado que Leo nunca poderia segurar suas mãos em público. Não enquanto ele fosse um jogador.  
“Eu conheço esse olhar,” Leo franziu a testa.  
“Que olhar?” Cristiano perguntou inocentemente, e falhando miseravelmente.  
“Esse olhar de culpa de não podermos ter um relacionamento normal. Chega, amor. Eu sou feliz assim,” Leo sorriu.  
“Você é?” Cristiano perguntou.  
Leo parecia um pouco magoado. “Claro que sou. As vezes é difícil, sim. Mas acordar com você toda manhã, estar ao seu lado e ter Júnior na minha vida… É mais do que eu jamais me permiti sonhar.”  
Cristiano assentiu, pegou a mão de Leo, colocando um beijo nas juntas. “Desculpa, amor. É só—deve ser difícil ser o ‘namorado secreto de Cristiano Ronaldo’,” ele suspirou.  
“Sinceramente, não é tão ruim assim,” Leo disse, antes que Cristiano sequer terminasse de falar. “E agora pare de fazer beicinho, é o nosso aniversário, pô,” ele sorriu para Cristiano.  
Cristiano abriu um sorriso e suspirou. “Você está certo. Estou sendo idiota.”  
“Tudo bem. Um de nós tem que ser,” Leo sorriu com as bochechas, mantendo o olhar na estrada.

~

“Acho que Deus finalmente aprovou nosso relacionamento,” Cristiano constatou, depois de duas horas no parque sem um paparazzi sequer. Tinha alguns fãs no começo que queriam algumas fotos, mas tirando isso foi um dia tranquilo.  
Leo riu, esfregando as costas da sua mão na de Cristiano por um segundo, antes de colocá-la de volta no bolso. “Acho que só somos muito sortudos,” sorriu, segurando a mão de Júnior com a sua livre, que estava comendo algodão doce. Cristiano lambeu os lábios.  
“Eu preferiria não ser um jogador quando eu vejo um desses,” suspirou.  
Leo revirou os olhos e pegou um pouco do algodão doce. Junior não se importou, ele estava quase cheio e nem metade do doce tinha acabado ainda. “Aqui, come um pouco e pare de olhar seu filho com inveja,” Leo sorriu de lado, segurando um pouco do algodão doce entre os dedos.  
Cristiano suspirou, e pegou de Leo, colocando na boca. “Ah Deus, isso é vida,” gemeu, o que fez com que arrepios percorrerem sua espinha.  
Leo sorriu, e lambeu o resto de seus dedos, antes de olhar o parque novamente. Eles já tinham levado Júnior em algumas atrações, até algumas montanhas russas que ele podia entrar. Leo tinha prometido ao menino que eles retornariam imediatamente quando ele fosse maior que 1,20, para que pudessem testar as outras atrações também.  
Leo tentou não rir de Cristiano com o rosto pálido quando eles entraram em uma montanha russa de trenó, mas foi em vão. Leo não se incomodou com Cristiano se agarrando em seu braço, o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Já que era o aniversário dos dois, Leo decidiu não provocar o namorado. Não hoje, pelo menos.

~

“Papai, será que eles tem lasanha aqui?” Junior perguntou, olhos arregalados enquanto escaneavam o menu. Ele não conseguia ler muito, mas Leo e Cristiano queriam ele feliz, então também o entregaram o cardápio.  
“Acho que sim, vamos ver…” disse, se inclinando um pouco, para conseguir ler o cardápio de Júnior. “Sim, aqui,” apontou e Júnior fechou o menu bem depois.  
“Leo, o que você vai querer?” perguntou, sorrindo. Cristiano teve que rir da feição confusa de Leo. Sempre que iam em um encontro, fora da cidade em pequenos restaurantes, Leo tinha levado mais de vinte minutos para escolher algo.  
“Só escolhe,” Cristiano sorriu.  
“Mas como eu vou saber se é melhor do que o outro?” Leo respondeu, olhos um pouco desesperados.  
Dessa vez não foi diferente, e Cristiano encostou na cadeira confortavelmente, dando a Leo todo o tempo que ele precisasse. “Querido, quer algo para beber?” perguntou, olhando para as bebidas.  
Leo murmurou. “Gostaria de uma taça de vinho, mas tenho que dirigir, então—”  
“Tudo bem, amor. Eu dirijo,” Cristiano sorriu gentilmente, apertando levemente a mão de Leo. Junior não entendia o porque deles esconderem o relacionamento deles, mas ele conhecia os pequenos sinais e ele riu feliz.  
“Ok, então eu vou querer um rosé,” Leo murmurou, ainda olhando para o menu.  
“E você?” Cristiano se virou para Junior de novo, colocando o rosto nos cachos saltitantes do filho.  
“Papai, o que é isso?” Junior apontou para uma figura na parte de bebidas do cardápio. “É chá gelado. É tipo chá… mas gelado,” Cris disse.  
Leo soltou o ar pelo nariz, olhando para Cristiano sob o menu. “Uau, nunca teria adivinhado essa ein,” provocou, piscando para Cristiano. Cris apenas sorriu de lado e revirou os olhos.  
Uma garçonete caminhou até eles. “Olá, já decidiram?” sorriu amigavelmente, e Junior assentiu. “Eu quero chá gelado e lasanha, mas não muito porque o algodão doce já foi muito, e você poderia por favor, por favor mesmo, fazer o chá gelado não muito gelado porque se não meu cérebro vai congelar e Leo diz que isso em deixa burro e eu não quero ser burro,” Junior divagou.  
Leo colocou o rosto entre as mãos, balançando a cabeça divertidamente. A garçonete apenas assentiu, obviamente já acostumada com crianças pequenas, e sorriu. “Tudo bem. Faremos o chá gelado não muito gelado,” sorriu para Júnior, e o garoto bateu palmas contente.  
“E pra vocês?” ela perguntou, olhando para Cristiano e Leo. Cris percebeu que ela o tinha reconhecido, mas tentou agir o mais normal possível. Ele decidiu dar uma gorjeta alta para ela depois da refeição.  
Leo ainda mordia os lábios olhando para o cardápio indeciso, então Cristiano sorriu para a garçonete. “Vou querer costela com aspargos e um copo de água mineral, por favor,” ele disse, dando de volta o cardápio dele e de Júnior para a garçonete.  
Ela assentiu, e escreveu. E então se virou para Leo, que tinha as bochechas rosas. “Apenas um lombo com a salada Caesar, por favor,” disse rapidamente, fechando o cardápio para impedir que mudasse de ideia. A garçonete escreveu novamente, pegou o menu dele e saiu com um sorriso divertido.  
“Você fica tão fofo quando fica nervoso escolhendo o que comer no jantar,” Cristiano murmurou, balançando a cabeça com carinho.  
Leo corou um pouco mais, e juntou as mãos. “Foi mal, estou sendo idiota,” Leo sorriu suavemente, entregando uma caneta para Junior, que queria colorir o livro de desenhos que Cristiano comprou pra ele.  
"Tudo bem. Um de nós tem que ser," Cristiano respondeu com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

~

“Eu estou cheio,” Leo suspirou, se jogando na cadeira do passageiro, depois de ajustar Junior em seu assento. O garoto queria assistir Dora, e demorou um tempo até que o fone de ouvido se ajustasse direito em seus cachos.  
Cristiano ligou o carro, saindo do estacionamento devagar. Era oito e pouco da noite e o sol se punha.  
Leo tinha os olhos fechados, as costas do assento um pouco deitada. Cristiano sorriu com a imagem do seu namorado e deixou um suspiro escapar de seus lábios. Seu celular tocou, e ele atende. Era sua mãe, e ele falou com ela em um português rápido.  
Leo pegava algumas palavras aqui e ali, mas ele estava muito cansado para realmente prestar atenção. Cristiano teve que rir quando sua mãe perguntou quanto Leo tinha comido para estar praticamente dormindo às oito da noite almost. Ele tinha contado a sua mãe sobre Leo quase imediatamente depois da sua primeira noite com ele. ELe normalmente não fazia isso com outras pessoas que ele gostava, mas Leo era outra história. Leo era esquisito em eventos públicos, na frente da câmera sempre tinha um leve tom rosado em suas bochechas. Leo andava pela casa descalço, e com as roupas de Cris que eram muito grandes para ele. Leo empilhava suas Pringles antes de comê-las ruidosamente. Ele é diferente. Ele é normal. E era isso que Cristiano precisava. Um pessoa comum para manter seus pés no chão. Para mantê-lo humilde e grato pelas coisas que ele tinha recebido em sua vida.  
Ele falou um pouco mais com sua mãe sobre o dia que eles tinham tido, sobre Junior e seu algodão doce. Cristiano achou que Junior iria querer falar com sua avó, mas quando espiou sobre seus ombros ele já estava dormindo, assim como Leo. Então ele se despediu de sua mãe, enquanto ele estacionava o carro na garagem da sua casa.  
Ele diminuiu os faróis e encostou em seu assento por alguns segundos. Leo esfregou os olhos e sorriu para ele. “Eu to virando o Junior,” disse, espreguiçando seus braços sobre a cabeça.  
Cristiano riu e se inclinou para um beijo. Era quente e preguiçoso, os lábios macios de Leo se movendo contra os seus como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. Cristiano estava meio envolto no corpo de Leo, e moveu sua mão para o abdômen do outro. “Ainda muito cheio?” perguntou, movendo seus dedos por debaixo da blusa de Leo, sentindo o calor da barriga contra seus dedos.  
Leo balançou a cabeça e deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro enquanto Cristiano movia sua mão para cima, a ponta dos dedos contra seu mamilo. “Lá dentro,” sussurrou, e Cris piscou algumas vezes, aparentemente concentrado nos olhos nebulosos de Leo, e assentiu. “Sim. Não posso fazer isso com você quando meu filho tá no banco de trás,” sorriu, corando um pouco.  
Leo sorriu preguiçosamente, e saiu do carro. Cristiano fez o mesmo, pegando a mochila e Leo carregou um Júnior metade dormindo metade acordado até a porta. Quando Leo abriu a porta com a chave extra em seu chaveiro, a respiração de Cristiano falhou.Ele não sabia o que era. Leo vivia com ele mais ou menos há 4 meses, mas isso fez aquilo com ele. Vê-lo abrir a porta com sua própria chave, enquanto tinha Júnior apoiado em seu quadril.  
Ele coçou a garganta, e entrou também, fechando a porta atrás dele.

~

“Leo, eu me diverti muito hoje,” Junior bocejou, andando até seu quarto. Leo sorriu, e sentiu seus dedos coçarem com as palavras doces de Junior. “Papai também se divertiu, eu posso ver como ele olha pra você,” Junior adicionou, escalando sua cama bed.  
Leo tirou os cobertores um pouco, para que Júnior entrasse debaixo deles. Ele aconchegou o pequeno corpo embaixo dos lençóis e sentou na ponta da cama. “Eu me diverti também, Junior. Eu estou muito feliz que você estava lá com a gente,” sussurrou, colocando um beijo no cabelo do garoto.  
Ele não sabia de onde vinha a umidade repentina nas bochechas, mas assim que Júnior colocou os braços pequenos em volta da sua cintura, ele perguntou. “Até amanhã, Leo. A gente vai fazer o café da manhã?” Junior perguntou, sua cabeça contra o peito de Leo.  
Leo engoliu o nó da garganta, e assentiu. “Sim. Hoje você pode sonhar com o que vamos fazer amanhã, ok?” sussurrou.  
Junior assentiu também, cachos se esfregando contra a blusa de Leo. “Bons sonhos, papá,” sussurrou, e trouxe o cobertor até o queixo.  
“Bons sonhos, cariño,” murmurou, colocando um beijo na bochecha de Junior.  
Ele saiu do quarto silenciosamente, e se virou para ver Cristiano atrás dele. “Leo, o que aconteceu?” perguntou, preocupação em seu rosto.  
Leo limpou algumas lágrimas solitárias em sua bochecha. “Ele me chamou de papá, Cris,” sussurrou.  
O suspiro de surpresa que saiu dos lábios de Cristiano foi suave, e ele entrelaçou seus braços em volta da cintura de Leo, o puxando para perto. “Chamou?” sussurrou, olhos brilhando.  
Leo assentiu e descansou a cabeça no peito do maior. “Eu amo ele, Cristiano. Eu amo vocês dois,” murmurou.  
Cristiano assentiu e colocou sua mão no pescoço de Leo, o olhando nos olhos. “Eu amo você também. E Júnior também. Somos uma família,” sussurrou.  
Leo assentiu. “Família.”


End file.
